Falling Skies
by SakuraLeRoux
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fiction de LockedOwle. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres et les Aliens sont les derniers soucis d'Harry. La fin du monde n'arrivera pas tant qu'il ne le dira pas. Suite approuvée de Finding Home. Pas de slash La suite tant attendue de Finding Home !
1. Chapter 1

Falling Skies by LockedOwle.

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres et les Aliens sont les derniers soucis d'Harry. La fin du monde n'arrivera pas tant qu'il ne le dira pas. Suite approuvée de Finding Home. Pas de slash.

Et voici enfin la suite tant attendue de Finding Home ! Celle-là sortira aussi le dimanche comme Secret Affairs.

Je ne sortirais pas de chapitres dimanche prochain, mais celui d'après car la semaine prochaine j'ai mon brevet blanc.

J'en sors un aujourd'hui car je suis malade et ai terminé tous mes devoirs, cela ne se reproduira donc pas. J'ai une santé fragile u_u

Chapitre 1 : Ticking Down

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant sur le fait d'être au bord de l'apocalypse, mais Harry savait que tous penserait qu'il était fou s'il osait le dire à haute voix. Le sentiment d'urgence provoqué par une catastrophe imminente était quelque chose qu'il avait vécu pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. Tout s'était arrêté lorsqu'il était partit, mais une partie de lui, la partie 'héros' manquait.

Donc, s'il était pris vautré dans l'une des chaises longues du balcon de Tony, fixant l'horizon avec un sourire sur le visage, il serait pris pour un fou.

Et honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que cette guerre était la sienne. Tony n'était pas d'accord, alors il ne disait rien. Il distrayait Harry lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses pensées trop longtemps. Tony, qui avait la subtilité d'un rhinocéros portant un tutu, ne voulait pas le laisser seul, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment été un problème jusqu'à récemment. Les derniers jours avaient étés pleins de modifications de dernière minute, mais maintenant qu'ils devaient attendre, Harry avait préparé ses protections et son émetteur était prêt. Après de longues heures en compagnie des autres, Harry avait commencé à être irrité et parfois il s'en allait seul.

« Oh, tu es là ! »

Et Tony l'interrompait toujours.

Harry se couvrit les yeux pendant un moment, prenant le temps de ravaler son agacement. Il comprenait, vraiment. Si Tony avait été mort pendant une semaine et miraculeusement ramené à la vie, il aurait été pareil. Il n'avait aucune raison de tuer Tony, aucune.

Le milliardaire se laissa tomber dans la chaise à côté de la sienne et lui tendit une bière sans un mot.

« Est-ce que le film est ennuyeux ? » Demanda Harry.

« Eh. J'étais plus intéressé par l'endroit où tu voulais aller. » Dit Tony, décontracté.

« Tony… »

« De plus, Bruce est endormi et a commencé à ronfler. Personne ne veut voir ça. »

Harry soupira et reporta son attention sur la ligne d'horizon.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ou dois-je le deviner ? Parce que je vais le faire. »

« S'il te plaît, non » Entonna Harry. « As-tu déjà pensé à la mort ? »

« Je tente de ne pas le faire, mais oui. J'y pense comme tout le monde. » Répondit facilement Tony. « Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Une partie de lui voulait le dire à Tony. Non seulement cela le soulagerait, mais Tony cesserait de s'inquiéter. Il allait le savoir, de toute façon. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Harry inspira, avant de s'arrêter quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de légèrement huileux sur le dos de sa main. Il baissa les yeux regardant le liquide noir visqueux qui tombait du ciel. Un instant plus tard, sa peau commença à brûler, comme s'il s'était éclaboussé avec de la graisse chaude.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Bêla Tony.

Harry tira l'autre homme sur ses pieds et le jeta pratiquement vers les portes du balcon. Il le suivit de près sortant du balcon juste à temps. Tous deux se tenaient dans un silence stupéfait pendant un moment avant que la voix de Steve ne les fasse sursauter.

« Les gars ! » Aboya-t-il de la salle des médias. « Venez voir ça ! »

La télévision était passée du film aux nouvelles locales.

« … Une pluie noire brûlant la peau mais ne faisant aucun dommage structurel. Nous vous conseillons de vous mettre à l'abri à l'intérieur jusqu'à avis contraire. »

Ils regardaient avec stupeur et horrible les images de la pluie noire, ainsi que les dommages qu'elle provoquait. Harry était tellement captivé qu'il ne sentit pas Tony attraper sa main.

« Bruce » Appela le milliardaire.  
Cela suffit à attirer l'attention de tout le monde et leurs visages s'obscurcirent face aux marques de brûlures sur le dos de la main et sur le bras d'Harry.

Bruce sauta sur ses pieds, saisissant l'autre bras d'Harry et l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

« JARVIS » Exigea Tony.

« L'analyse de la substance révèle qu'il y a une base de phosphazène. Je recommanderais… »

« Vinaigre ! » Cassa Bruce, alors que Tony fouillait déjà les placards.

Bruce et Clint guidèrent Harry vers l'une des chaises hautes du bar alors que Steve et Natasha restait autour de lui. Harry soupira et posa son bras sur le comptoir. Tony donna à Bruce la bouteille de vinaigre et il en versa soigneusement sur les brûlures.

« La douleur doit se calmer. » Déclara Bruce, regardant le visage d'Harry avant de se recentrer sur son bras.

« J'ai connu pire » Déclara Harry. « Mais oui. C'est mieux. »

Bruce leva les yeux et continua d'asperger la brûlure de vinaigre jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit épuisée. Puis il leva soigneusement le bras de Harry par le poignet afin d'examiner la brûlure.

« Bandages » Demanda-t-il au groupe.

Natasha parti fouiller leur trousse de premiers soins bien garnie. Elle en prit un rouleau et Bruce commença à l'enrouler autour du poignet, de l'avant-bras et des doigts d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Clint en désignant les fenêtres.  
« Frappe préventive » Déclara Harry en haussant les épaules.

Bruce leva finalement les yeux de la main d'Harry. « Comment est la douleur ? » Demanda-t-il. « Et sois honnête. »

Harry fléchit les doigts. Bruce le regarda attentivement, et remarque immédiatement son inconfort. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander, Natasha ramenait déjà une bouteille orange. Harry la regarda avec dégoût.

« Non. »

« Tu as mal. » Déclara Bruce patiemment en secouant deux pilules blanches. « C'est de la codéine. C'est parfaitement inoffensif. »

Steve avait déjà rempli un verre et lui offrit avec un air implacable. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que personne n'allait l'aider, même Tony. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais pris les pilules.

Le silence fut interrompu par Thor, qui entra dans la cuisine avec un air perplexe.

« N'avons-nous pas un autre film à voir ? » Il examina le bras blessé d'Harry avec inquiétude. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien d'inquiétant. » Déclara Harry. « Allons voir le film. »

Tony comprit et commença à sortir tout le monde de la cuisine, même Bruce. Il tarda, regardant Harry qui ne voulait que disparaître dans sa chambre pour un certain temps. L'expression sur le visage de Tony montrait que cette envie ne se réaliserait probablement pas, et si Harry avait appris quelque chose c'était choisir ses batailles.

Harry était rusé, mais Tony était un génie flippant. Ce n'était pas que Harry ne pouvait pas y faire face, il était un génie aussi, enfin en quelque sorte. Mais malheureusement pour Harry, le génie particulier de Tony incluait la possibilité de gêner tout le monde. Il protestait, mais Tony était à peu près sûr que Harry le trouvait amusant la plupart du temps.

C'était sa grâce salvatrice, parce que si Harry le voulait vraiment, il aurait pu défoncer Tony. Il était fort, malgré son physique, et Tony le savait. Seuls les idiots jugeaient les livres à leurs couvertures.

Et bonjour ? Tony était un génie.

Donc, Tony n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Harry pouvait prendre soin de lui-même. Il s'occupait mieux de lui-même que Tony, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix (doublement si Pepper rôdait autour). Parfois, cependant, de plus en plus souvent, Tony voyait son masque changer ? Il avait aperçu un homme qui lui avait semblé intrinsèquement solitaire. Il avait reconnu la solitude.

Mais, toutes notions altruistes de côté, Harry était intéressant, et Tony était curieux. Mais cette solitude persistait. Harry était doué pour le cacher, mais rappelez-vous, Tony est également un génie.

« Devrions-nous le mettre dans sa chambre ? » Demanda doucement Steve.

Tony secoua soigneusement la tête, ne voulant pas trop bouger et déloger la tête de Harry. L'équipe était endormie devant la télévision, disposées dans différentes positions. Clint étendu sur le dos au bord du canapé était particulièrement hilarant, avec Bruce et Thor appuyés l'un contre l'autre venant en deuxième position ? A un moment, Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et s'était endormi dans cette position, son bras bandé posé sur son ventre, ses doigts brûlés brossant involontairement le flanc de Tony.

« Déplace-le et il va se réveiller. » Expliqua tranquillement Tony.

Steve les regardaient, une question claire dans son regard. Tony souffla légèrement et l'ignora. Le Capitaine le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de se lever.

« Eh bien, je vais me coucher » Dit-il.

Dès qu'il eut disparu dans l'un des couloirs, Clint poussa un long soupir.

« Donc, vous êtes ensemble les gars ou quoi ? »

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être endormi » Siffla Tony. « Et gardes ces questions pour toi. »

« Alors ? »

« Non pas que ça te concerne, mais non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

« Mais tu aimerais ? »

Tony leva les yeux et se laissa tomber légèrement la tête de Harry s'intégrant mieux sur son épaule et leurs corps se reposant plus confortablement.

« Vous êtes presque mariés. »

Tony inspira, voulant sans doute dire quelque chose, mais un son de détresse venant de Harry l'interrompit.

« Il va bien ? »

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il examina ce qu'il pouvait voir du visage de Harry. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et ses doigts avaient resserrés leur emprise sur la chemise de Tony.  
« Il va bien » Déclara Tony avec confiance, en espérant qu'il ne disait pas de mensonge.

« Ça doit être important si tu viens me rendre visite dans mon sommeil. »

Le visage de la Mort portait une expression sévère. « Thanos arrive. » Dit-il sans fanfare.

« Quoi ? »

Mort lui lança un regard noir et ne se répéta pas.

« Maintenant ? »

« Dans quelques heures. »

« Je pensais que nous avions plus de temps. »

« Le temps a fui. Le moment est venu. »

Harry leva les yeux vers la masse qu'il n'avait jamais du décrire correctement. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était une femme, ou en tout cas avait la capacité de prendre cette apparence. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de sortir.

« C'est tout ? »

La mort hésita, son expression se radoucissant. « Je regrette… »

Harry cligna des yeux en état de choc, donnant toute son attention à l'entité. « Le regret ? Tu regrettes d'avoir laissé ce monstre tuer des millions juste pour entre dans tes jupes ? »

Le rougissement entré dans le regard de la mort fui rapidement. Harry croisa les bras, absolument pas intimidé.

«Vous être un maître cruel. »

« « Ouais et bien personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais sympa. Maintenant, laissez-moi me réveiller… » Harry se mordit la langue quand il sentit une perturbation contre ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

« Réveillez-moi. Maintenant ! »

Harry se réveille et se balança sur ses pieds. Il y avait des voix, mais il ne les entendait que de loin. Il y avait des mains, mais il les repoussa, se battant pour aller vers la fenêtre.

« Il se dirige vers le balcon ! »

« Harry ! »

Il mit sa main sur la poignée du balcon. Tony se tenait entre lui et les portes, mains sur ses épaules, disant son nom encore et encore. Il s'arrêta quand Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Eveillé ? »

« Je vais bien » Dit faiblement Harry.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Ça pourrait être les pilules » Déclara Bruce tranquillement. Il enroula soigneusement les épaules de Harry et commença à le conduire vers le canapé.

« Non. » Dit sèchement Harry. « Quelque chose se passe. Les protections… »

Soudain, Steve fut devant lui. Tony le poussa alors que le chef d'équipe absorbait les mots de Harry.

« Je pensais que nous avions plus de temps. »

« Ils ont commencé. » Déclara Harry. « Nous avons une journée, peut-être deux. Thanos arrive. »

Bruce réussi finalement à guider Harry loin du reste de l'équipe et sur le canapé. Alors qu'Harry retrouvait ses repères, il essaya de se remettre debout. Bruce l'arrêta.

« Je vais bien. » Déclara-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu es sous antidouleurs. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble. » Dit Tony inutilement.

« Je dois… »

« Tu as dit que nous avions un jour ? » Demanda Clint. « Je penses que tu peut te reposer quelques heures. »

Il regarda Natasha pour confirmation, et elle hocha la tête.  
« Tu dois te reposer Harry. » Déclara Thor.  
Ils regardaient tous Steve qui fixait Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il jeta un regard vers Tony qui secoua la tête.

« Quelques heures ne me feront pas de mal. » Dit-il à contrecœur.

Tony fit un bond en avant, s'assis à côté de Harry et l'attrapa.

« Nous allons te mettre au lit » Dit-il en le tenant soigneusement, un bras enroulé autour de la taille d'Harry. Mais le stress fait des ravages, et le menton de Harry plongea pour reposer contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés.

« T'es encore avec nous mon pote ? » Demanda Tony avec inquiétude.

Harry essaya de dire 'oui, bien sûr, lâche-moi'. Au lieu de cela, il ne put que gémir.

Bruce se baissa et regarda le visage de Harry, tendant la main pour vérifier son pouls.

« Il va bien. » Assura-t-il au groupe. « Il est épuisé. Il est facile d'oublier qu'il est mort et revenu il y a quelques semaines, et qui sait comment cela affecte le corps. Et il utilise beaucoup sa magie. »

« Il devrait se reposer. » Déclara tranquillement Thor. Tony acquiesça et commença à se préparer à soulever Harry.

« Besoin d'aide, Stark ? » Demanda Steve.

« Euh, non » Dit Tony avec un petit sourire. « Je m'en occupe. »

Il souleva Harry, sans aucun problème.

« Pose-moi. » Grogna Harry dans la chemise de Tony, mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés, et ses efforts pour se libérer étaient négligeables.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Déclara Tony. « Dès que tu es au lit, je te pose. »

Il commença à marcher dans le couloir. Avant qu'ils puissent être hors de portée, ils entendirent Tony murmurer. « C'est bien pour le chantage, ça. »

« J'ai encore la fois ou tu as décidé d'expérimenter la bioluminescence… » Dit Harry.

« Dois-tu soulever ce point à chaque fois ? » Cria Tony, semblant profondément embarrassé.

Alors que la conversation continuait loin d'eux, Steve soupira en passant une main sur son visage ?

« Ce n'est pas si mal » Déclara Clint. « Il ira bien demain. »

« Je ne savais pas à quel point nous dépendions de lui avant ce matin. Je peux comprendre la frustration de Fury. » Déclara Steve.

« Harry est fort et courageux. » Déclara Thor avec confiance. « Il ne nous laissera pas tomber. »

« Ce n'est pas très bien non plus. » Dit Natasha. « Il est un civil ? Un civil très puissant, mais un civil. »

« Parlons-nous de la même personne ? »Murmura Clint. « Il est plus fort que la plupart des soldats. S'il est un civil, je me tire une balle dans la tête. »

« Tu sais ce que je voulais dire » Déclara Natasha en fronçant les sourcils. « Il n'a pas l'obligation de nous aider.

« Ni Stark. » Leur rappela Steve. « Ni Thor ou Bruce. »

« Qu'es-tu en train de me dire ? » Demanda Bruce à Natasha sans lever les yeux. « Voulez-vous dire qu'il ne veut pas nous faire confiance parce qu'il n'obéit pas au SHIELD ? »

« Je me demande ce qui se passera quand les choses deviendront trop dures. Qu'adviendra-t-il si Potter décide qu'il ne veut plus nous aider ? »

« Nous ne le découvrirons jamais car cela ne se passera pas. » Déclara Thor d'un ton ferme.

Bruce hocha la tête. « Je suis d'accord. »

Natasha regarda Steve, la seule personne qui n'avait rien dit. Il haussa les épaules.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva du lit quelques heures plus tard qu'habituellement, ce qui était toujours tôt. Il trébucha dans la cuisine été s'assis en posant la tête sur le comptoir. Natasha était déjà en place et préparait du café.  
« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle en plaçant un tasse à côté de lui.

Harry la prit aveuglément avant de la boire. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui offrit un sourire fatigué.

« Merci. Désolé pour hier soir. »

Natasha se penche en arrière sur le comptoir d'en face, sa propre tasse à la main. « Fury nous a contactés. Nous t'attendions pour aller au QG. » Elle pinça les lèvres en examinant le visage de Harry. « Et tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu dois plus prendre soin de toi-même. »

« Je prends très bien soin de moi. » Dit Harry automatiquement.

Natasha haussa un sourcil et but une gorgée de café. Harry lui lança un regard noir. Bruce se joint à lui, l'air honteusement alerte, et procéda à redresser le bras de Harry avant de servir du café. Peu de temps après l'arrivée de tout le monde, Harry tendit son bras pour transplaner.

« C'est plus rapide. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Steve.

Le regard que lui lança Harry fut plus que suffisant comme réponse. Le cri très viril que le capitaine laissa échapper était incroyablement satisfaisant.

En fin de compte, il y avait peu à dire au sujet de la pluie noire, en dépit des recherches de Fury. Toute la côte Est a été touchée, mais l'épicentre avait été New York. Les brûlures d'Harry étaient mineures par rapport à ce que recevait le SHIELD.

Heureusement, le nombre de décès n'était pas très élevé.

« Que savez-vous de ça, Potter ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton indiquant qu'il attendait une réponse.

« Rien. » Déclara platement Harry.

« Rien ? » Répéta Fury. « C'est forcément de la magie et… »

« Je suis sûr qu'il n'y en a pas » Interrompit Harry. « Mais il n'ont aucune raison de nous attaquer. Ils veulent arrêter Thanos autant que nous, et ils sont près à massacrer des millions de personnes, mais pas sans raison. » Harry se calma avant de fixer le plafond. « Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître. »

« Et si cela était le début des pupilles de la mort, un avertissement ? »

« Ça ne l'est pas. » Dit-il fermement. « Cette pluie vient de Thanos. Ils ont commencé à jeter les bases pour les pupilles, mais ce n'est pas instantané. Ils essayent de le cacher, mais je les sens. »

Fury resta silencieux pendant un long moment, la mine renfrognée. « Quand alliez-vous mentionner que les pupilles étaient déjà commencées ? »

« Je viens de le faire. »

Tony grogna bruyamment, et eut l'air calme quand la colère de Fury se tourna vers lui.

« Quand l'as-tu senti ? »

« Hier soir. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir signalé ? »

Bruce parla avant qu'Harry ne puisse le faire. « Il a été blessé par la pluie noire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. »

La grimace de Fury se radoucit un peu. « Très bien. » Dit-il. « Nous avons du travail à faire. »

« Je ne ferais plus jamais ça » Gémit George.

« Ce n'était pas si mal. »

« Si. Je ne savais pas que les bébés pouvaient être si ennuyeux, et j'ai mal aux oreilles. »

Fred roula des yeux dans le dos de George. Le voyage en avion avait été long, mais heureusement, Fred avait pu dormir. George avait été incapable de se mettre à l'aise, se plaignant sans cesse de la qualité de l'air, des sièges étroits, de la nourriture, d'à peu près tout. Si Fred avait été forcé de monter dans un avion à nouveau, il le ferait sans son frère.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, sac en main à côté d'une longue ligne de taxis.

« Nous trouvons Harry. Déclara George et agita la main vers l'un des taxis. « Nous allons commencer avec Manhattan. C'est là que le pire des dommages a été fait. Quelqu'un doit le savoir. »

« Et alors ? Nous marchons et nous posons des questions ? »

George eut l'air soupçonneux et Fred le regarda.

« Tu rigoles ? »

« As-tu une meilleure idée ? »

Fred prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de chercher une idée qui n'était pas complètement idiote. Malheureusement, rien ne vint, et il dû fermer la bouche sans rien dire. George eut l'air incroyablement béat en entrant dans le taxi, et quand le coude de Fred le frappa accidentellement dans les côtes, il n'en fit pas mention.  
**

« Nous avons besoin d'entrer à Manhattan. J'ai des affaires avec la branche Gringotts. » Bill passa ses papiers, en essayant de ne pas paraître frustré.

Il semblait que la bande rouge de l'Amérique était tout aussi mauvaise que celle de Grande-Bretagne. La version américaine du Ministère de la Magie (appelée la Ligue Sorcière Américaine) était beaucoup plus intégrée que son homologue britannique. Ils avaient des ordinateurs. Le siège avait été construit dans l'espace sorcier, existant physiquement à New York, Chicago et Los Angeles. Au lieu de descendre, chaque incarnation du bâtiment apparaissait comme un gratte-ciel différent dans chaque ville. Tout était très moderne, mais avec toutes les allées et venues en Amérique, les super héros, les super vilains, les mutants, etc, Bill supposait que l'administration serait meilleure. Malheureusement, la bureaucratie était la même partout. En transplanant dedans, Bill et Fleur avaient étés transmis en de département en département, essayant d'accéder à New York. C'était la troisième personne à qui il présentait ses papiers.

« Je vois M. Weasley. Vous avez étés informés du fait que la Ligue allait bientôt supprimer l'accès à son bureau de New York, non ? »

« Cela ne devrai prendre que quelques heures. Plus tôt j'y serais, plus vite je pourrais faire ce que j'ai à faire, plus vite je pourrais rentrer. » Bill sourit.

La sorcière américaine le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes un moment avant de rendre ses papiers à Bill. Bill commença à se tordre nerveusement ses doigts. Fleur, son incroyable Fleur, tendit la main et en posa une sur les siennes.

« Très bien, Mr Weasley. Vous avez 12 heures pour terminer ce que vous avez à faire avant que vous ne perdiez l'accès au siège, pour un entretien de routine sur les portails. Je vous suggère fortement de revenir rapidement ou vous serez coincés là-bas. »

Bill hocha la tête en remettant ses papiers à Fleur afin de les ranger. Il était un peu surpris du raisonnement donné pour la fermeture des portails. L'histoire avait un sens, bien sûr, mais il se demandait pourquoi elle n'admettait pas que la ville allait bientôt être sanctionnée. Même si elle ne connaissait pas les pupilles de la mort, il aurait été mieux de dire qu'il serait incapable de quitter la ville tout court. Fleur sais la main de Bill.

Il tendit la main et serra la main de la femme.

« Merci Mademoiselle… » Il baissa les yeux. « Winters. »

Bill se tourna vers Fleur et lui sourit. Ensemble, ils sortirent du siège de la Ligue. Ils sortirent dans les rues de Manhattan, main dans la main.  
« Ok. » Dit doucement Fleur. « Et maintenant ? »

La question a un million de gallions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le grand retour ! Après l'horreur de mes deux jours de brevet blanc, je suis là A L'HEURE pour la suite de mes traductions. La première fois que j'arrive à faire quelque chose avec un planning établi. J'espère que je vous ai pas trop manquer :p Bref, bonne lecture !

« Je jure devant Dieu Tony, je vais te jeter un sort si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ! »

Clint et Natasha se regardèrent, mais se détournèrent rapidement pour nettoyer leurs armes. Harry semblait énervé, et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'ils s'attirent cette colère.

« Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon inquiétude sur ton état… »

« Tu as exprimé ta préoccupation toute la journée. Tais-toi. » Il y eut une pause pondérée et Clint et Natasha retinrent leur souffle.

« Ecoute, laisse-moi te… »

La voix de Tony fut soudainement coupée, et un instant plus tard, il y eut un bruit sourd. C'était comme si quelque chose de dur avait frappé le plancher de bois franc. Clint et Natasha regardaient la porte avec appréhension, prêts à se lever et à disparaître si besoin. Harry apparu quelques instants plus tard, une boîte sous le bras. Il semblait imperturbable, comme d'habitude.

« Hey ! » Salua-t-il calmement, avant de s'asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine. Le regard de Clint rebondit entre lui et la porte. Natasha lui lança un regard noir.

« Querelle d'amoureux ? » Demanda négligemment Clint.

Harry arrêta de fouiller dans sa boîte sous visage tordu dans un mélange de confusion et de gêne.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

Clint semblait vouloir ravaler ses paroles, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il avança et Natasha nettoya son arme avec plus de ferveur. « On dit disputes en Grande-Bretagne, non ? Vous avez-eu une dispute d'amoureux ? »

Harry avait concentré son attention sur Clint, et son regard était très troublant.

« Euh… »

« Non. » Claqua Harry. « Nous n'avons pas de querelles d'amoureux. Vous devez sortit ensembles pour avoir une querelle d'amoureux. »

« Et ? » Demanda Clint, tout danger oublié alors qu'il se concentrait sur l'occasion juteuse qu'il avait eue pour son méfait. « Je le savais. Vous vous aimez secrètement tous les deux, mais vous l'ignorez. »

« Non. » Dit Harry à nouveau, et son ton suffit à faire taire Clint.

Clint se racla la gorge et fit soudainement très concentré sur son arc. Tous les trois travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes Clint et Natasha reprirent leurs activités antérieures tandis que Harry commençait à sortir les différents composants dans sa boîte. Le genou de Clint commença à rebondir, et Natasha voulu qu'il se taise.

« Donc, c'est juste un ami avec certains avantages… »

« Silencio. »

Les lèvres de Clint commencèrent à bouger mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il saisit sa gorge, alarmé. Natasha soupira.

« Je déteste dire ça Clint… »

Ses mains se déplaçaient, traçant les signes qu'ils avaient créés pour les missions. C'était un peu rude, mais elle comprit le point de vue.

Natasha secoua la tête en réponse à la demande silencieuse. « Débrouilles-toi. » Dit-elle.

Clint lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner des yeux suppliants vers Harry, qui ne le regarda pas.

Il y eut un cri de surprise dans le couloir et un instant plus tard, Bruce apparut.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Tony ? »

Natasha et Clint désignèrent Harry, qui avait sauté du tabouret en entendant Bruce.

« Prêt à partir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais qu'en est-il de Tony ? »

Harry leva les yeux et partit dans le couloir/

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Natasha à Bruce, qui s'était rapproché pour écouter.

« Pas sûr. Tony était juste couché au milieu du couloir, sans bouger. J'ai failli lui marcher dessus. »

« … Cesse de me dorloter et j'arrête le sort. » Disait Harry. « Continue et je te jette un sort de silence, comme à Clint. » Si Tony avait répondu, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu. « Je te jure, Tony, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Finite. »

« Okay, comment as-tu fait ça ? » Entendirent demander Tony avec enthousiasme. « Tu ne dis rien, n'as-tu habituellement pas quelque chose à dire ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu promets de ne jamais recommencer à nouveau ? »

Clint ricana silencieusement, et présenta une requête d'un geste de la main. Natasha fronça les sourcils et Bruce roula des yeux. « J'étais utile. »

« Non tu ne l'étais pas. Tu prenais avantage du fait que je sois plus petit que toi, ce que tu fais tout le temps… »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es verticalement contesté. » Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'un Tony très contrit ne dise. « Je suis désolé. Je promets de ne jamais plus insulter ta virilité, même si tu perds connaissance comme une fille. »

Tous deux apparurent un instant plus tard, absolument pas surpris du fait que Clint, Natasha, Bruce les écoutes. Clint fit un geste vers sa bouche.

« Finite. » Dit platement Harry.

Alors que Clint ouvrait la bouche, Harry leva la main calmement.

« Pas un mot de plus à ce sujet. » Dit fermement Harry. Clint haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. « Bon. » Dit Harry, en se détendant. Il regarda Tony et Bruce. « Allons lancer ce sort. »

La pluie noire avait en grande partie cessée tôt le matin, mais il y avait encore quelques averses intermittentes. Heureusement, un 'protego' rapide suffsisait à garder Tony, Bruce et Harry à l'abri et, à défaut, un manteau avec un capuchon ou un chapeau fonctionnaient très bien. Les deux scientifiques se déplaçaient soigneusement pour ne pas recevoir de dégâts.

« On dirait que c'est bon » Déclara Tony, son attention fixée sur le dôme invisible au-dessus de leur têtes. Harry regarda Bruce qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Harry sortit sa baguette et avança vers l'amplificateur, en essayant de ravaler la sensation de malaise qui montait dans le fond de sa gorge en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il jeta un regard à Tony, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire de soutien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, leva sa baguette et entonna. « Imperio. »

La main de Fred trembla, déversant accidentellement son café sur la table de pierre. Il le remarqua à peine, la tête tournée et inclinée en écoutant le bruit. George faisait la même chose, son beignet à la main. La voix sortait des haut-parleurs extérieurs, apposés sur le mur du bistrot, crépitant avant de basculer à ce qui était sans conteste la voix de Harry Potter.

« Les civils non-magiques résidant ou visitant actuellement Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island sont priés d'arrêter ce qu'ils font et de chercher un abri souterrain. Restez-y jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire. Ne voyagez pas. Ne tentez pas de fuir la ville. Hôpitaux, commencez à évacuer les patients à l'un des 20 sites qui vous ont étés envoyés plus tôt cette semaine. Policiers et pompiers, retournez aux casernes et aux commissariats jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Harry dit tout cela à quelques reprises, mais Fred et George avaient cessé d'écouter, regardant plutôt tous les moldus manger, rassembler leurs affaires et commencer à s'en aller. Les employés commencèrent à fermer les portes et les fenêtres, laissant Fred et George à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse. Les deux frères le remarquèrent à peine, trop pris par la vision du trafic totalement arrêté, les gens sortant de leurs voitures et s'en allant. Quelques-uns ne prirent même pas la peine de fermer les portes de leurs voitures, et Fred et George pouvaient entre le même message se répétant à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus que quelques retardataires, et George se rassit avant de regarder son jumeau.

« Dangereux. » Dit-il.

« Mais de toute évidence nécessaire. » Dit Fred en passant une main sur son visage. « Il déteste ces sorts. Il ne les utiliserait pas à moins que… »

« A moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. Je sais. » Coupa George. Il soupira. « C'est juste… »

« Il ne fait jamais de pause, mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, non ? Pour aider. » Fred se leva en regardant son assiette vide. « Je vais en chercher un autre. »

George fourra le reste de son beignet dans sa bouche.

Fred leva les yeux et sauta par-dessus la clôture les séparant du trottoir. Il resta un moment, inclinant la tête alors qu'il laissait la magie résiduelle passer sur lui.

« Il n'aurait pas pu le faire lui-même. » Déclara pensivement Fred.

« Je ne sais pas. » Déclara George en le rejoignant. « Harry est devenu mécanicien, tu te souviens ? Il a toujours été plus intelligent que ce qu'il ne le laissait paraître. »

« D'où penses-tu que le sort venait ? » Demanda Fred en tournant sur lui-même. Il s'arrêta en face des bâtiments les plus serrés de la ville. « De ce côté ? »

George sortit sa baguette et la mit dans la paume de sa main.

« Pointe-moi Harry Potter. »

Comme les autres fois, la baguette fit plusieurs tours saccadés avant de s'arrêter. Fred avait toujours été plus sensible aux résidus magiques, l'une des rares différences entre eux. Cela signifiait que George se reportait à Fred pour ce genre de chose. Il fit signe à Fred de marcher à côté de lui. Fleur sourit et marcha volontairement sur le pied de George.

Fleur arrêta de marcher. Bill, regardant les bâtiments autour de lui, ne le remarqua pas avant de lui rentrer dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Quelqu'un vient de jeter un impardonnable. » Déclara Fleur en fronçant les sourcils. Elle regardait le plus haut des bâtiments. « Là. »

« Penses-tu que c'est lui ? »

Un instant plus tard, le haut-parleur fixé au mur à l'extérieur de la boutique de vêtements à côté d'eux crépita. La voix de Harry n'était pas exactement une surprise, mais Bill poussa un soupir déçu.

« Les civils non-magiques résidant ou visitant actuellement Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island sont priés d'arrêter ce qu'ils font et de chercher un abri souterrain. Restez-y jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire. Ne voyagez pas. Ne tentez pas de fuir la ville. Hôpitaux, commencez à évacuer les patients à l'un des 20 sites qui vous ont étés envoyés plus tôt cette semaine. Policiers et pompiers, retournez aux casernes et aux commissariats jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Harry marqua une pause avant de répéter à nouveau le message. Bill regarda les moldus autour de lui s'arrêter avant de marcher vers la station de métro la plus proche.

« Il est là en ce moment. » Déclara Fleur, pointant vers le haut de l'immeuble que Bill reconnut comme étant l'Empire State Building.

Bill contourna les moldus et fit un signe de tête. Un instant plus tard, ils transplanèrent, apparaissant sur un pont étroit qui semblait envelopper le haut de l'immeuble. Il n'y avait personne, mais le sol était jonché de fils noirs.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

La voix les pris tout deux par surprise, mais ils avaient étés formés. Ils se retournèrent et sortirent leur baguette.

L'homme avait l'air un peu usé, rappelant à Bill Remus après une nuit de pleine lune particulièrement difficile. Ses mains étaient soulevées dans le signe universel de reddition. Il lorgnait leurs baguettes avec intérêt, absolument pas alarmé. Bill tenta sa chance.

« Où est Harry ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, la réalisation visible dans ses yeux, avec un sentiment semblable a du dégoût.

« Vous êtes ses amis. Ses amis sorciers. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais Fleur le devança.

« Nous ne sommes pas ceux à qui vous pensez, » Dit-elle doucement. Elle regarda Bill avant de ranger sa baguette. « Nous sommes vraiment ses amis. Nous sommes ici pour l'aider. »

L'homme baissa finalement les mains. Il tourna la tête vers le coin de la rue.

« Ok. » Dit une voix familière. « Maintenant, nous avons juste besoin de prendre soin des points de base pour les pupilles. Je peux vous déposer à la tour et… »

Et Bill vit Harry pour la première fois depuis sa disparition.

« Merlin » Respira-t-il. Il prit un peu de recul. Heureusement, Fleur était capable de penser assez vite pour deux. Elle se précipita en avant et embrassa Harry. Elle n'hésita même pas face au fait qu'Harry n'avait pas vu une ride.

« Nous sommes tellement heureux de te voir, Harry. Nous sommes venus pour aider. »

Harry n'avait encore rien dit, sans voix. Ses yeux passaient de Bill à Fleur, et vice-versa, comme s'ils allaient disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Mais la voix de Harry craqua, incapable de continuer.

« Nous sommes venus aider, Harry. » Dit à nouveau Fleur en le lâchant.

« Mais pourquoi… »

« Nous te le devons. » Dit Bill en l'embrassant à son tour. Il n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que sa femme, mais tout aussi sincère. « On ne laisse pas la famille se débrouiller seul. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, sans expression, le léger élargissement de ses yeux étant le seul signe de ses émotions.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il finalement, la voix étrangement plate. « Je dois m'occuper des pupilles de la mort. »

« Nous viendrons avec vous. » Dit Bill, repassant déjà la méthode de désactivation dans sa tête. Harry pourrait sûrement le faire correctement, mais c'était la spécialité de Bill.

Harry hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Je suis Tony, d'ailleurs » Dit le deuxième homme en souriant. Harry sursauta avant de rougir, embarrassé. « Désolé. » Dit-il. « Bill, Fleur, voici Tony Stark et Bruce Banner. Tony, Bruce, voici Bill et Fleur Weasley. »

« Tony Stark ? » Répéta faiblement Bill. « Le célèbre inventeur ? »

« Hah. Même les sorciers ont entendu parler de moi. »

Harry sourit doucement, ce qui était évidemment l'objectif de Tony, vu qu'il était presque rayonnant de bonheur. L'autre sorcier se recomposa.

« Je pourrais avoir besoin de votre aide. » Dit-il. « Je dois juste déposer ces deux-là avant d'y aller. »

« Nous allons suivre. » Déclara Bill.

Harry offrit sont bras à Tony et Bruce et disparut avec un 'pop'. Bill et Fleur le suivirent.

0000000

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et George apparurent sur la terrasse d'observation. Ils examinèrent la machine étrange et déterminèrent que le sort venait vraiment d'ici.

« On a dû le manquer. » Dit Fred.

« Peux-tu le suivre ? » Demanda George.

« S'il jette un autre sort puissant, alors peut-être. » Les frères se turent et regardèrent tous deux par-dessus les grands immeubles. George sortit distraitement sa baguette, la déposa dans sa paume et dit. « Pointe-moi Harry Potter. »

« Ca ne fonctionne pas. » Déclara Fred utilement.

« Je sais que cela ne fonctionne pas, putain. » Grommela George alors que la baguette continuait à tourner.

« Si tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas, alors pourquoi… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux lorsque la baguette fila plus vite avant de s'arrêter brusquement, pointant vers le centre de la ville. Les frères échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda Fred.

« Il me semble qu'Harry veut enfin être trouvé. » Déclara George en empochant sa baguette.

« Vous parlez du guerrier Harry Potter ? »

Fred et George sursautèrent en se tournant vers le propriétaire de la voix qui s'était glissé derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, fixant l'étrange armure et le casque.

« Ami… » Commença Fred.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? » Termina George.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous connaissez le guerrier Harry Potter. » Et ce n'était certainement pas une question.

« Nous le connaissons. » Confirma Fred.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda George.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin. « Je suis Loki. »

« Tu es qui ? » « Sérieux ? » S'écrièrent les deux frères.

Loki fit une pause, apparemment confus.

George lui tendit la main. « Grand fan. Vraiment. » Loki hésita avant de prendre la main de George qui la lui secoua vigoureusement avant de la lâcher.

Fred prit immédiatement sa place. « C'est un honneur. Vraiment. »

« Ok… » Dit lentement Loki avant de récupérer sa main. « Je chercher Harry Potter. J'ai une dette envers lui. »

Fred et George soupirèrent, légèrement exaspérés. « Bien sûr. » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Loki fronça les sourcils, sa présence devenant légèrement menaçant. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Faut pas se vexer. » Ne tarda pas à dire George.

« C'est juste que, bien sûr, Harry a le Dieu de la Malice dans ses dettes. » Termina Fred.

« Mais avec cet enfant… »

« … Il faut toujours s'attendre à l'inattendu. »

« Vous êtes familier avec Harry Potter. » Dit Loki. Il examina les deux frères attentivement. « Etes-vous ici pour l'aider ? »

« Ouaip. » Déclara George. « Mais on n'arrive pas à le trouver. »

Loki fit apparaître un grand bâton surmonté d'une tête de serpent. « Je pourrai peut-être vous aider. »

0000000

Tony protesta quand Harry essaya de le laisser à la Tour Stark. Il le faisait de façon éloquente, mais Harry savait reconnaître une crise de colère Stark quand il en voyait une. Bill et Fleur regardaient avec une stupéfaction muette Harry calmer Tony, jusqu'à ce que celui ne se calme.

« Fini ? » Dit calmement Harry.

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller seul » Résumé catégoriquement Tony.

Harry fit signe à Bill et Fleur. « Je ne serai pas seul. »

« Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Je vais m'ennuyer toute la journée. »

« Tu commences à te répéter. » Dit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Il frappa Tony sur l'épaule et se retira de l'autre côté de la pièce. « On se voit plus tard. » Dit-il par-dessus son épaule. Il regarda Bill et Fleur, une demande silencieuse de le suivre. Un moment plus tard, il disparut. Bill et Fleur le suivirent.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de suivre les points de fondation des pupilles de la mort. Ils sonnaient comme des phares. Techniquement, cela n'aurait pas dû être possible, mais Harry apparut juste au-dessus d'eux, Bill et Fleur derrière lui. Il apparut sur un tronçon abandonné de la longue plage de l'Hudson. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était sur le côté Jersey. Heureusement, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, l'équipe de mise en place des pupilles avait répondu qu'ils pouvaient les attendre. Harry ignora les baguettes pointées vers lui, et avança, les mains dans les poches. Il ne dit rien : il n'en avait pas besoin.

« C'est Potter. » Annonça l'un des sorciers.

« M. Potter » Accueilli un autre sorcier. Il hésita un instant avant de lui donner la main. « Mike Doyle. »

Harry fit une pause avant de serrer la main de l'homme. « Harry Potter. » Salua-t-il inutilement. Il montra Bill et Fleur. « Ce sont mes amis. » Doyle attendit impatiemment qu'Harry lui donne leurs noms et fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'ils n'arriveraient pas.

« Nous sommes heureux de votre arrivée, M. Potter. Nous allions vous envoyer une notification à propose de nos plans, mais nous ne pouvions pas vous localiser. » Encore une fois, Doyle s'arrêta comme s'il attendait une explication. Harry sourit tranquillement et garda le silence. « A la bonne heure. Nous mettons en place des protections pour contenir la menace. Nous avons évacués tous nos citoyens magiques. Je suppose que vous avez raison. »

« Ok. » Déclara Harry. Il dépassa Doyle et alla aux points d'ancrage des protections, examinant les runes gravées dans la grande pierre. Il sentait les sorciers américains s'écarter nerveusement, et il savait que Bill et Fleur s'étaient séparés pour être en mesure de couvrir toute l'équipe. « D'accord. » Dit-il encore. « Voici donc vos options. Démontez tout ceci et dites aux autres équipes de faire de même. » Il fit une pause et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je suppose que c'est la seule option. » Ajouta-t-il avec regret.

Encore une fois, Doyle attendit impatiemment la suite, mais au moins il semblait sûr que cette conversation ne se déroulait pas de la façon qu'il avait prévu.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, monsieur. »

« Je suis sûr que vous pourriez, si vous essayez. »

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de… »

« Je vais vous arrêter ici. » L'interrompit Harry. « Vous savez évidemment qui je suis. Tu sais que je peux arracher ces protections plus vite que vous ne pourriez les mettre en place. Je ne vais pas vous laisser sacrifier cette ville. »

A son crédit, Doyle ne recula pas, mais il était très évident qu'Harry le rendait nerveux.

« Une ville, c'est mieux que le monde entier, votre propre gouvernement nous soutient sur ce point. Pourquoi ne pas nous aider ? »

« Nous pouvons nous occuper de Thanos. » Dit Harry en toute confiance. « Ce serait plus facile si nous ne combattions pas sur deux fronts. »

Doyle se redressa et releva le menton. « J'ai mes ordres. »

Harry se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe, et vit que les sentiments de Doyle se reflétaient sur leurs visages. Il hocha la tête, et retira finalement ses mains de ses poches.

« Alors… » Soupira-t-il.

Bill et Fleur agirent avant qu'il ait fini de parler Ils tirèrent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à assommer l'équipe. Harry partageait son attention entre la lutte ayant lieu d'un seul côté et la pierre d'ancrage. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait été en colère. Tout avait été plus facile alors, il avait simplement permis à la magie de se précipiter à travers lui. Il leva une main vers la pierre, qui était presque prête à être activée. Il fouilla chaque tissage lâche et la jeta assez loin pour qu'elle soit absorbée dans la terre. C'était un travail difficile au début, les runes n'étaient pas familières, modifiées juste assez pour qu'Harry doivent trouver une nouvelle approche pour quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la pierre, ayant pleinement confiance en Bill et Fleur pour surveiller ses arrières. Alors que les tissus commençaient à se défaire, il devint plus facile à repérer chaque nouvelle pièce. Les couches inférieures des constructions de ce type étaient toujours les plus faibles. Enfin, il estima que les pupilles étaient presque détruites. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la pierre n'était plus que de la poussière.

Bill se tenait à côté d'elle, secouant la tête sombrement.

« Ne te blâme plus. » Dit doucement Harry.

Bill releva la tête, les yeux plissés.

« Plus autant qu'avant » Dit-il calmement. « Mais le fait qu'ils m'utilisent pour créer quelque chose de si horrible me bouleversera toujours. »

Fleur soupira tristement et lui toucha le bras. « Bill… » Commença-t-elle, mais il

secoua la tête.

« Je vais bien » Dit-il fermement, et en réalité, il n'allait pas bien.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de donner un petit signe de tête et se détourna.

« Allez. » Dit-il. « Plus que huit autres. »

0000000

« Peter, pour la dernière fois, lâche cette fenêtre. »

Peter baissa la tête un instant, anticipant une sorte de représailles physique.

Quand elle ne vint pas, il retourna à la fenêtre, regardant les gens descendre

stupidement dans le métro.

« Je ne peux pas comprendre. » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu l'as déjà dit. »

« Je veux dire, ces gars, les Avengers. Ça doit être eux.

Felicia soupira longuement de sa place, allongée sur le canapé. Peter la regarda, surpris.

« N'es-tu pas inquiet ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Dit-elle les bras croisés, tournant ostensiblement une page du magazine qu'elle lisait. Peter se retourna et la regarda fixement avant qu'elle ne soupire à nouveau.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Bien sûr que je suis inquiète. Mais je ne vais pas mentir et dire que je suis heureux que Fury nous laissent seuls. »

Peter ne pouvait pas être en désaccord avec lui sur ce point. C'étaient un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à esquiver Nick Fury. Il les traquaient depuis des années, même quand Peter avait tenté de laisser son masque et d'arrêter d'être un super-héros. Felicia n'avait jamais été aussi prudente que Peter en dépit de ses avertissements. Les derniers mois avaient étés calmes cependant, et avec l'attaque extraterrestre, il était devenu clair que le SHIELD se souciait de choses plus importantes.

« Devrions-nous aider ? » Demanda Peter.

Felicia roula des yeux. « Nous savons tous que Peter Parker va trouver un moyen d'aider que je dise oui ou non. »

« Nous pouvons au moins aider à protéger les gens dans la clandestinité » Dit Peter, sans se décourager. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire. »

Felicia posa finalement son magazine.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passerait Peter. Au moment où nous aurions pu faire quoi que ce soit, tout était fini. »

« Eh bien maintenant nous savons » Dit Peter.

Il traversa le petit salon/chambre jusqu'à leur table de café. Felicia déplaça ses pieds à contrecœur. Les canons aux poignets de Peter étaient un peu poussiéreux, mais quand Peter les nettoyaient, ils marchaient aussi bien qu'avant. Il avait à peine eu la chance de les utiliser avant qu'il n'ait été aperçu par un agent du SHIELD. De mémoire, il avait seulement essayé d'aller à l'école à temps. Heureusement, il avait réussi à l'esquiver avant qu'ils n'aient appris son nom. Il avait à peine utilisé ses pouvoirs depuis, le lycée et le collège le faisaient paraître normal. Il avait presque réussi, mais Felicia l'avait surpris sur l'une des constructions du campus. Cela avait été difficile au début, sachant qu'elle volait des choses à l'école pour vivre. Mais ça els avaient rapprochés, comme un secret partagé.

Peter leva les yeux de ses canons de poignet pour voir que Felicia avait lis la tenue avec laquelle elle avait l'habitude de faire ses cambriolages. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an.

Elle lui allait toujours.

« C'est bien ? » Demanda—elle timidement en tordant sa longue chevelure blonde platine.

« Peux-tu me blâmer ? »

Felicia secoua la tête et termina de s'attacher les cheveux. Soudain, elle sembla un peu hésitante, se décalant légèrement avant de prendre une décision en apparence et d'ouvrir la commode.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous » Dit-elle sans le regarder. « Tu ne peux pas rire. »

Peter fit de son mieux pour paraître sérieux. Felicia ricana, soupira, puis se redressa. Ses mains étaient derrière son dos.

« Ne ris pas. » Dit-elle encore.

Peter haussa les sourcils, et réussi à avoir l'air sérieux. Felicia lui présenta finalement un paquet principalement touge. Peter le prit curieusement et le secoua. Il fut bouche bée.

« Fel… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je l'ai fait. Il y a un endroit pour tes armes. Les gants et les bottes sont poreux, alors tu ne devrais avoir aucun mal à escalader. « Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers le tiroir, cherchant quelque chose d'autre. « Comme ça, tu pourras garder ton identité secrète. »

Peter mis le costume sur le canapé et prit le masque que Felicia lui tendait. Il se racla la gorge, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put pas trouver les mots.

Felicia sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tout va bien » Dit-elle. « Je connais. »

« Tu es incroyable. »

« Je sais. » Dit-elle encore.

Peter posa le masque et l'embrassa. « Meilleure petite-amie »Dit-il. « De l'univers tout entier. »

« Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ? » Demanda Felicia.  
« Plus tard. » Dit fermement Peter en l'emmenant vers leur petit lit. « Je pense que nous avons le temps. »

0000000

« Es-tu sûr de ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu doutes de moi, mortel ? »

George réfléchit un instant, partageant un regard avec son frère avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est juste un peu… »

« Flashy pour Harry. »

« C'est leur base. » Déclara Loki avec confiance.

« Donc, nous avons juste à sonner ? » Demanda Fred.

Loki s'arrêta, un air renfrogné sur le visage. « Le guerrier Potter a conjuré cet endroit, je ne peux pas entrer sans sa permission. »

Fred et George partagèrent un autre regard avant de se tourner pour regarder les portes. « Le bouton est là. » Déclara George et lui montra un mécanisme compliqué à côté de la porte.

Loki lui lança un regard noir, mais il resta silencieux. George s'approcha du panneau, son frère et le dieu des mensonges derrière lui. Il savait que c'était probablement une sonnette, mais il n'y avait pas de boutons visibles. George passe et l'écran devint instantanément rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda Fred.

« De toute évidence, nous n'avons pas le droit de rentrer. » Dit Loki.

« Donc, nous attendons ici ? » Demanda George.

En réponse, Fred s'assit et se mit à l'aise sur le trottoir. George hésita un instant avant de rejoindre son jumeau. Loki ricana.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, il daigna se pencher sur le côté du bâtiment.

Une heure passa avant qu'il ne rejoigne finalement les jumeaux sur le trottoir, à regarder le jeu de cartes en faisant semblant de les ignorer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se leva d'un coup. Fred et George suivirent, regardant autour d'eux.

Un instant plus tard, Harry apparu devant eux, deux figures familières à ses côtés.

« Fred ? George ? » Dit Bill. Son choc était audible, comme son épuisement.

« Oh, regarde… » Commença Fred.

« … C'est une fête ! » Termina George.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demanda Fleur.

« Pour la même raison que vous, je suppose. » Dit Fred avant de frapper Harry sur l'épaule. « Une famille, ça s'entraide » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry ne semblait pas trop surpris de les voir, mais il aurait pu 'être car il avait l'air absolument épuisé. Il rejoint George, souriant un peu tristement.

« Honnêtement, je suis heureux que vous soyez ici, les gars. » Is se tourna pour inclure Bill et Fleur dans la déclaration. « Je vous remercie. »

« C'est pas nécessaire, mec. » Déclara George.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Loki.

« Guerrier » Salua-t-il officiellement. « Je suis ici pour honorer ma dette. »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête, serrant les poignets de Loki aussi. Le dieu semblait un peu surpris au contact, mais il ne détacha pas.

« Vous êtes tous saisis dans les pupilles » Annonça-t-il. Il regarda pensivement Loki. « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à Clint. » Il fit une pause. « Et Tony. » Ajouta-t-il. Une autre pause. « A tout le monde en fait, à part Rogers et Romanov. »

Loki sourit. « Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« Hmm » Chantonna Harry. « Allez, avant que Tony ne fasse un trou dans le sol. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Peu de temps après le départ de Harry, Tony descendit dans son atelier faire quelques modifications à son costume, mais tout cela était terminé depuis des heures.

Maintenant, l'inquiétude et l'ennui l'avait poussé dans le salon principal, où il avait séquestré une partie du canapé et une table basse. Il avait apporté un fer à souder avec lui, et travaillé sur une série de communicateurs sans mains. Clint et Natasha travaillaient encore sur leurs piles respectives d'armes, mais ils étaient passés de la cuisine au salon. Toutes les stations radios étaient HS, les personnes les faisant normalement fonctionner dans les métros, même s'ils avaient toujours les chaînes de cinéma.

Clint avait découvert un marathon Indiana Jones et était retombé en enfance. Steve et Thor étaient assoupis, même si Steve l'était un peu à contrecœur. Bruce partageait le canapé avec Tony, regardant sans rien faire le travail de l'homme.

Les choses étaient calmes, mais l'ambiance changea rapidement quand JARVIS annonça l'arrivée d'Harry.

« Il y a un certain nombre de personnes avec lui » Rapporta consciencieusement l'IA.

« Que ? » Demanda Tony avec un froncement de sourcils.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, et Harry semblait épuisé. « Les protections sont en place », dit-il simplement avant de passer devant eux.

Les Avengers avaient tous sautés sur leurs pieds, les yeux fixés sur le groupe qui venait de quitter prudemment l'ascenseur.

« Potter ! » Demanda Clint par-dessus son épaule. « Pourquoi Loki est-il dans notre salon ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y eut un bruit d'eau qui coule, plus l'allumage de la poêle. Enfin il reparut, appuyé contre l'arche menant à la cuisine. Par coïncidence, sa position le mettait juste entre les deux groupes.

« Loki dit qu'il est là pour nous aider » Déclara clairement Harry.

« Ouais, il le dit, mais je ne peux pas vraiment oublier les millions de dollars de destruction et les nombreuses vies qu'il a prises la dernière fois. « Déclara fortement Clint. « Je pensais qu'il était enfermé ? » Demanda-t-il à Thor.

« Comme si on pouvait me retenir. » Déclara Loki en roulant des yeux.

« Tu n'es pas ici avec la permission de Père ? » Demanda Thor, et le froncement de sourcil sur son visage était tout à fait révélateur.

Le regard de Loki bondit vers Harry avant de regarder l'autre Asgardian. « Mon travail est ici. »

« Mignon » Dit Tony d'une voix traînante, mais son attention était sur les jumeaux, qui regardaient autour d'eux avec intérêt. « Et qui sont-ils ? »

« Fred, George » Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Nous sommes ici pour aider notre frère adoptif, Harry… »

« Parce que la famille est là pour ça. »

Personne d'autre ne le remarqua, mais Tony le regardait, et vit donc la crispation du visage d'Harry. Un sifflement strident retentit dans l'air et Tony sauta presque hors de sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Lâcha-t-il.

« Bouilloire » Explique Harry, dont les sourcils étaient si hauts qu'ils avaient disparus dans sa frange.

Tony se reprit, lançant des regards noirs. « Je n'ai pas de bouilloires. »

« J'ai apporté la mienne » Expliqua Harry. « Quel respectable Anglais n'a pas de bouteilles à portée de main ? »

Il disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine, laissant les deux groupes se fixer.  
Etonnamment, ce fut Natasha qui brisa le silence, inclinant la tête alors qu'elle fixait la jeune femme aux cheveux pâles qu'Harry avait présenté comme Fleur.

« Où avez-vous eu ces bottes ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Fleur sourit, déplaçant sa jambe pour que Natasha puisse mieux voir ses bottes. « Une boutique à Nice. Belles, n'est-ce pas ? Votre veste ? »

Natasha sourit aussi, saisissant fièrement son collier. « Barneyes. »

« J'ai toujours voulu y aller ! » Dit Fleur avec enthousiasme.

Natasha baissa la tête pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à enterrer son expression. « Il a été endommagé pendant l'attaque. »

Fleur eut l'air penaud pendant un instant et Tony vit en état de choc les deux femmes pleurer ensemble. Il ferma les yeux avec Clint qui fixait l'arrière de la tête de Natasha comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry apparut une fois de plus, le regard vide.

« Le thé est prêt. »

Les trois roux se déplacèrent vers la cuisine. Le mari de Fleur hésita un moment car il était clair que sa femme tentait de rester derrière pour parler avec Natasha.

« Ils vont bien » Dit Tony. « Quelque chose me dit que leur conversation va bientôt devenir animée. »

Clint et Steve partirent aussi, lorgnant Loki avec méfiance. Tony joua à nouveau au gardien de la paix, emmenant tout le monde vers la cuisine autour de son immense comptoir. Harry versait du thé comme un bon Anglais, brandissant le lait et le sucre comme un pro. Tony lui fit signe de loin avec un sourire amusé. Harry s'arrêta un moment pour lui tirer la langue avant de se remettre au travail en veillant à ce que tout le monde soit servie. Il avait même jeté une boîte de biscuits sur le comptoir.

Quand tout le monde fut servi, Harry se pencha en arrière contre le réfrigérateur avec sa propre tasse alors qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui en se raclant la gorge. Les deux groupes avaient choisis leur côté, avec les Avengers d'un côté de l'île et les sorciers et Loki de l'autre côté. Tony remarqua avec amusement qu'Harry se tenait à la 'tête' du comptoir où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Sa posture était détendue, mais il avait un air de commandant. Tony regarda Steve et vit l'homme regarder Harry aussi intensément que les autres. Huh. Intéressant.

« Alors » Commença Harry, sortant Tony de ses pensées. « Les quartiers sont pris en charge. Ces points d'ancrage sont inutilisables maintenant. Il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour défaire les boucliers que j'ai mis en place. Espérons que tout cela sera terminé au moment où ils pourront passer à travers que ce que j'ai fait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui les empêches d'essayer ailleurs ? » Demanda Steve.

« Ils ne peuvent pas » Répondit Bill. Ces points d'ancrage sont très spécifiques. Ils dépendent de la zone qu'ils souhaitent contenir et des lignes telluriques dans la terre. Ils ne peuvent aller nulle part. »

Steve prit un moment pour traiter les informations avant de hocher la tête.

« D'accord » Dit Harry avec lassitude. « Donc demain, je pense que nous devrions visiter des abris et s'assurer de leur résistance » Il regarda Steve qui acquiesça à nouveau.

« Nous devons être sûrs de faire un rapport à Fury demain » Déclara Steve. « Nous devons l'informer du fait que les pupilles de la mort ont étés neutralisées. »

« Tu peux le faire » Dit Harry en grimaçant. « Une fois par semaine, c'est tout ce que je peux tenir. »

Tony mit rapidement la main sur son nez, veillant à avoir un look décontracté en le faisant. Clint, Bruce, Thor et Natasha firent de même. Steve les fixa sans comprendre.

« Harry ! » Siffla bruyamment Tony en poussant ostensiblement son nez.

Harry le fixa pendant un long moment avant de rouler des yeux, avant de toucher son nez du doigt. Cependant, c'était une victoire totale.

« Je ne comprends pas » Dit lentement Loki.

« Pareil mon pote » Dit l'un des jumeaux.

L'autre jumeau haussa les épaules et posa à nouveau un doigt sur son nez.

« C'est un jeu, mon frère ! » Explosa Thor. « Le dernier à se toucher le nez doit faire le travail que les autres ne veulent pas faire. »

Loki regarda chacun d'eux avant de secouer la tête. « Les mortels… » Dit-il honteusement.

« On dirait que tu vas devoir le signaler à Fury seul, mec » Déclara Steve en souriant.

Steve avait toujours l'air confus, mais maintenant que tous avaient enlevé leurs mains de leurs visages, il bougea rapidement.

« Très bien » Dit-il calmement. « Que faire s'il a des questions ? »

« Bill ? » Questionna Harry en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Bill sans hésitation. « Je viens avec vous. »

« Tony, est-ce acceptable s'ils restent dans la tour ? »

« Pas de problème » Déclara Tony. « J'ai suffisamment d'espace. »

« Alors c'est tout. » dit Harry avec lassitude et commença à se déplacer pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Qu'en est-il de lui ? » Déclara froidement Clint en montrant Loki. « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se déplacer seul. »

Le visage de Loki se tordit en une expression très désagréable, mais un seul coup d'œil vers Harry était suffisant pour le calmer. Il se calma sans rien dire.

Harry croisa les bras, regardant entre Loki et Clint. Enfin, il fixa son regard sur Loki et haussa les sourcils. Loki le fixa, un air renfrogné sur le visage quand il réalisa ce qu'Harry voulait dire. Tony se pencha en avant et le regarda avec intérêt, se demandant si Loki le ferait ou resterait têtu. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, son expression devenant impatiente.

Enfin Loki soupira. « Je regrette ce qui vous est arrivé. » Déclara-t-il à Clint sans le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'était pas personnel. »

L'expression de Clint devint plus grave et froide. « Pas personnel ? » Répéta-t-il.

Loki le fixa, indifférent. Tony regarda vers Harry, voyant clairement son épuisement, ainsi que ses cernes. Harry inspira sans doute pour essayer de faire la paix. Etonnement, Steve parlait déjà.

« Je suis avec Clint pour ça » Dit-il gravement. « Cependant, je ne vais pas nier ceci, l'aide de Loki serait appréciée, si son offre est authentique. »

« Qu'en est-il de Fury ? » Demanda tout simplement Natasha.

Steve se décala sur son tabouret, l'air inconfortable.

« Puis-je faire une suggestion ? » Demanda Harry les bras croisés. Steve haussa les épaules, et hocha la tête, l'air un peu soulagé. « Ne lui dites pas. » Le rire de Tony éclata, rapidement étouffé sous le regard noir qu'Harry lui lança. « Ecoutez » Soupira-t-il. « Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission. »

« Ici, ici ! » Convint l'un des jumeaux.

Un regard rapide sur Clint révéla qu'il n'était toujours pas satisfait, mais ne souleva pas d'autres questions. Harry soupira et continua vers l'évier, rinçant sa tasse.

« Je vais descendre faire une sieste » Annonça-t-il. « Tony ? »

« Je vais m'occuper de ça. » Dit Tony, sachant ce qu'Harry demandait.

Harry hocha la tête et salua chaque personne dans la pièce avant de partir vers sa chambre à coucher.

Tony se frotta les mains, souriant à ses nouveaux clients. Les jumeaux lui sourirent à leur tour, Bill avait l'air un peu suspect tandis que sa femme lui souriait sereinement.

« Permettez-moi de vous faire visiter » Dit-il en sautant sur ses pieds. « Vous pouvez tous me dire des histoires embarrassantes sur Harry dans sa jeunesse. »

0000000

Il ne s'enfuyait pas, se dit Harry. Il était vraiment épuisé, déchirer les pupilles comme ça n'avait pas été facile.

Harry frotta soigneusement la peau tendue entre ses yeux, essayant de faire disparaître son mal de tête. C'était inutile, il le savait. Il avait vraiment d'une potion, mais son kit était dans le salon. Il ne se cachait pas. Non. Il ne voulait simplement pas retourner là-bas.

Au lieu de cela il se coucha dans son lit, tirant l'un des oreillers sur son visage pour bloquer les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi.

0000000

Apparemment, Natasha et Fleur étaient devenues rapidement amis pendant la nuit. Elles étaient en train de bavarder dans la cuisine quand Harry se traîna finalement hors du lit le lendemain matin. Il avait dormi toute la nuit, ce n'était pas son intention, mais il se sentait déjà mieux. Natasha avait déjà commencé à faire du café, et Harry en profitait pleinement.

« Fais-tu cela tous les matins ? » Demanda Fleur.

« Oui. Cela donne aux muscles le temps de se reposer. »

« Fascinant. La banque des sorciers n'a pas besoin de ça. Seuls les athlètes et les Aurors se forment ainsi. »

« Aurors ? »

« Ah ! Je pense que vous les appelez policiers, je pense. »

Harry écouta le bavardage les bras croisés, réfléchissant aux protections qu'il avait prévu de placer autour des abris maintenant que tous étaient à l'intérieur. Les autres arrivèrent lentement dans la cuisine, allant ostensiblement vers la cafetière. Harry attendit que tous soient à leur place avant de tirer Fred et George vers lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un moyen de faire un dommage spécifique étendu. » Leur dit-il.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent ? « Quel genre de dommages ? » Demanda Fred.

« Le dernier type. »

George regarda le plafond, tandis que Fred passait une main sur sa bouche.

« Une condition » Déclara George en croisant les bras. « Nous travaillons avec Loki. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour refuser la demande. George leva la main pour demander le silence. « Ecoute, nous n'avons pas tous nos outils ici. »

« Tu veux quelque chose qui fonctionne, et tu le veux rapidement. Nous aurons besoin d'aide. »

« Sa magie est forte. »

« Et c'est Loki. »

« Ce n'est pas un argument » Fit remarquer Harry, souriant faiblement.

« Décides ce que tu veux. » Déclara George effrontément.

Harry soupira, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Très bien » Dit-il à contrecœur. « Mais ne détruit pas la Tour. Nous venons de la nettoyer. »

« Génial. » Dit Fred d'un ton déjà distrait. « As-tu des… »

« Ma chambre. Il y a une coffre là-bas contenant la plupart des ingrédients nécessaires. Je suppose que vous avez amené quelques trucs avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr ! » « A qui penses-tu parler ? »

Harry leur sourit. « Allez le retrouver. Je pense qu'ils se cachent sur le toit. »

Les jumeaux partirent tout de suite. Même avec la promesse des jumeaux, Harry était heureux de partir la plupart de journée. Tony arriva rapidement, une valise rouge et argent dans la main.

« Nous y allons ? »

« Ouais. Où est Clint ? »

L'homme en question chuta du plafond, arc attaché au dos. Tony fit un pas surpris en arrière, Harry lui lança un regard.

« Bien essayé » Dit-il sèchement.

« Je vais t'avoir un jour. »

« Bien sûr » Dit Harry en souriant. « Court toujours. »

0000000

Ils passèrent de refuge en refuge, ne rencontrant personne sur le chemin. Appliquant la loi, ils restaient dans leurs quartiers en attendant les ordres du SHIELD. Tony et Clint regardèrent avec intérêt éhontée Harry jeter ses sorts, veillant à ce que les personnes à l'intérieur soient en sécurité, et que ceux avec de mauvaises intentions restent dehors. Les sorts étaient simples par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait la veille, alors Harry ne prêtait pas une grande attention à son entourage. Au dernier refuge, il avait surtout été sur pilote automatique. Heureusement Clint ne débarqua pas de façon déplaisante.

« 3 heures » Annonça-t-il doucement. « Là-bas sur le toit. » Harry et Tony regardèrent dans la direction indiquée, mais ne purent pas voir ce que Clint avait vu. « Continuez » Déclara l'Agent. « Je vais faire une ronde. »

Harry retourna à ses sorts, faisant confiance à Tony pour couvrir ses arrières. Il avait presque terminé lorsque Clint revint, traînant presque deux personnes.

L'homme donna un coup de coude à la femme et siffla à voix haute. « C'est Tony Stark ! »

La femme portait un masque, mais il n'était pas fait pour cacher ses traits. Au lieu de ça, il mettait en évidence le gris de ses yeux réduis dans l'agacement.

« Je sais que c'est Tony Stark. »

En revanche, l'homme était couvert de la tête aux pieds, peut-être pour contrebalancer avec la peau que la jeune femme montrait. Le masque se plissa légèrement comme si l'homme souriait.

« Salut M. Stark. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Tu n'en a pas idée. »

Tony serra la main de l'homme, regardant Clint et Harry avec perplexité. « De même. » Dit-il. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Appelez-moi Spider-Man. »

La femme leva les yeux. « Black Cat, je suppose. »

« Clint, nom de code : Hawkeye » S'introduit Clint avec un sourire.

« Salut, je suis Iron Man. »

Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers Harry, le regardant dans l'expectative. Harry cligna des yeux avant de rouler des yeux. « Harry » Dit-il catégoriquement. Spider-Man et Black Cat attendaient plus d'explications. Harry haussa les sourcils en demandant. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Eh bien, avec tous les avertissements, nous avons pensé que quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Quand tout le monde a commencé à se diriger dans le souterrain comme des zombies, nous avons pensé à venir. Nous étions sur le point de venir quand vous nous avez trouvés. »

Spider-Man s'arrêta à nouveau, ses questions explicites. Harry soupira. « Et les costumes ? »

« Attendez » Interrompu Clint. « Black Cat. Pourquoi ce nom m'est-il familier ? »Black Cat ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mais Spider-Man se déplaça nerveusement. « Tu es cette voleuse » Annonça triomphalement Clint. « Fury nous a fait courir partout pour te trouver. Et toi, tu es le gamin avec les toiles. » Clint les regarda, la tête penchée. « Subtil. » Dit-il en montrant leur tenue vestimentaire.

« Cela veut dire que vous êtes avec le SHIELD ? »

Clint haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. « Je suis un agent du SHIELD. »

L'expression de Spider-Man leur était cachée, mais sa tension soudaine ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Black Cat avait fait un pas en arrière, sans doute pour se donner plus de place pour manœuvrer.

« Relax » Dit Tony en agitant les mains. « Clint est à peu près inoffensif. »

« A peu près. » Grommela Clint en roulant des yeux.

« Donc, ils allaient jusqu'à la Tour. » Dit Tony en haussant les sourcils vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Plus on est de fous » Déclara simplement Harry. « Ca va être dangereux ici. » Dit-il aux nouveaux arrivants. « Nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous, ou au moins que vous descendiez dans l'un des abris. »

« Nous pouvons aider. » Dit sincèrement Spider-Man.

« D'accord. » Dit Harry. Il offrit son bras. « Attrapez. »

Spider-Man et Black Cat eurent l'air hésitant mais attrapèrent l'avant-bras d'Harry. Il offrit son autre bras à Clint et Harry, qui étaient loin d'être aussi hésitants.

« Comme c'est galant » Dit Clint en battant des cils.

« Continue comme ça et tu continues à pied. »

« Tony, il est méchant avec moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Allons-y. » Dit Harry. Il transplana.

Tony trébucha et se tint à l'épaule d'Harry pour rester debout. Clint, Spider-Man et Black Cat atterrirent sans problèmes, comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude. Harry recula, notant cette information dans un coin de son esprit.

« Tony ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr » Dit Tony avec désinvolture. Il gagna sans effort l'attention de Spider-Man et Black Cat. « Suivez-moi les enfants ! »

Black Cat siffla entre ses dents, mais suivi consciencieusement Tony dans l'ascenseur. Harry passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers Natasha, qui n'avait rien dit quand Harry était apparu au milieu de la salle de séjour avec deux adolescents costumés. Harry devait admettre que sa retenue devait être admirée.

« Allez-y. » Se félicita-t-il.

Au lieu de lui crier dessus, comme l'indiquait son air renfrogné, Natasha croisa les bras et regarda Clint. Clint les regarda puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu te rappelles ce gamin que Fury nous avait envoyé chercher à travers la ville il y a quelques années ? Celui avec les toiles ? »

Natasha sembla comprendre car elle soupira fortement avant de lever les yeux. « Et l'autre ? »

« Black Cat. »

« Bien sûr. » Déclara Natasha. Elle se percha sur le dossier du canapé, et croisa les jambes.

« Ecoute, c'était soit les laisser là-bas par eux-mêmes, soit les amener ici. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Tony les as emmené au laboratoire pour que JARVIS puisse les scanner, avoir une idée de ce qu'ils peuvent faire. »

« Monsieur, oui monsieur » Dit Clint d'une voix traînante.

Harry haussa les sourcils alors qu'il posait un regard froid sur Clint. L'archer recula, les paumes levées en signe de reddition.

« Rien du tout. » Lâcha-t-il.

Harry le regarda un instant avant de se détourner. « Je serai sur le balcon si quelqu'un a besoin de moi. »

Harry s'arrêta en cuisine pour prendre une bière, et se jeta sur l'une des chaises du patio. Sans le bruit de la ville en-dessous, Harry avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau, ou d'avoir quelque chose dans les oreilles. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, buvant lentement sa bière jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. Puis il leva la main et retira ses lunettes. Il les mis sur la petite table à côté de sa bière, puis passa un bras sur ses yeux.

0000000

« Mon champion approche. »

Harry leva la tête, lorgnant les limbes. « Je ne peux pas faire une sieste sans être gêné par toutes ces bêtises prophétiques ? Et si Thanos est ton champion, alors pourquoi me parles-tu ? »

Mort tourna son visage vers lui, son visage caché par sa capuche.

« Bien que Thanos cherche mon amour grâce à la mise à mort, vous êtes encore mon Maître. »

« Dis le lui. » Commanda fortement Harry.

« Vous osez ! »

Harry sursauta, tournant la tête pour voir de qui venait la voix. Elle venait d'en haut, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir sa source.

« Vous osez lui parler de cette façon ? »

Soupira Harry, les yeux fixés sur le ciel tourbillonnant. « Thanos, je suppose. »

« Je vais te détruire, et puis je vais détruire tout ce que vous avez jamais aimé. »

« Je tremble. » Dit sèchement Harry. « Venez à moi alors. Venez à nous. Cette planète est défendue. Venez à moi. »

« Je viens, mortel. Je viens pour toi. »

Le rire continua, mais Harry l'ignora. Au lieu de cela, il étendit ses sens, essayant de sentir où était Thanos. C'était difficile à dire. La présence de Thanos était énorme, s'étirant apparemment jusqu'à l'horizon. Mais non, quand Harry regardait bien, il pouvait voir les bords. Il pouvait sentir les fissures, aussi petites qu'elles étaient. Il approfondit, et estima que Thanos venait bel et bien à sa rencontre. La distance les empêchait de faire face à tout dommage réel, donc ils étaient méfiants. Harry pouvait sentir l'arrogance de Thanos. Tuer Voldemort n'avait pas été agréable, mais voir le regard de surprise sur son visage quand Harry l'a tué. Il verrait la même surprise sur le visage de Thanos.

Thanos gronda, et cette fois, Harry rit.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il souriait. Il enleva son bras de ses yeux, tournant la tête. Bill était assis dans la chaise à côté de lui, se penchant en avant, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il leva les sourcils quand il vit qu'Harry le regardait, mais il se tut.

Harry se redressa pour prendre sa bière. « Allez. Mettons-nous au travail. »

Bill pressa les mains jointes sur son menton, regardant fixement Harry. Harry se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil après avoir terminé sa bière.

Bill soupira, ferma les yeux un instant, puis parla. « Tu as l'air bien, Harry. Fatigué, mais bon. »

« Merci. » Dit Harry avec méfiance.

« Parole, les gênes Potter son particulièrement forts. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils l'étaient autant. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Déclara Harry. Bill hocha la tête, imperturbable. « Je ne vais pas dire ce qui est évident. Ça ne sert à rien. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Harry joua avec l'étiquette de sa bière, refusant de regarder Bill. Il se racla la gorge et bougea ostensiblement.

« Harry » Soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Claqua Harry. « Que veux-tu entendre ? Je suis un monstre, Bill. Je ne vieillis pas, et je ne mourrai jamais. Là. »

« Ok. » Dit calmement Bill. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Harry lui expliqua tout, tout en regardant ses mains. Il ne savait pas ce que Ron et Hermione avaient dit au reste de la famille, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry commença au début. Bill ne l'interrompit pas. Il était complètement silencieux et le resta même après qu'Harry ait terminé. Après que sa voix se fut éteinte, ils entendirent seulement le vent souffler le long du bâtiment. Enfin, Bill poussa un long soupir.

« D'accord. » Dit-il calmement.

« Est-ce tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

« Savent-ils ? » Demanda Bill à la légère.

« Non. » Grogna Harry. « Et ils ne doivent pas savoir. »

« Ok. » Accepta facilement Bill.

Harry leva finalement les yeux, lorgnant Bill, incrédule. « C'est tout ? »

Bill haussa les épaules et, enfin, se rassit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Nous ne pouvons pas toujours contrôler ce que le monde nous fait. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant fixement le visage de Bill. « Ok. » Dit-il avec lassitude.

« C'est logique maintenant, pourquoi tu t'es enfui. Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« Si. » Dit platement Harry. « Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas compris. Ils ont essayé de me fixer. »

« Et finalement tu les aurais… »

« Je suis fatiguée de me battre » Admit Harry.

L'expression de Bill s'adoucit, et Harry su qu'il avait compris. « D'accord. » Dit-il encore. « Je ne dirai rien. Mais nous sommes ici pour vous aider, Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'enfuir. »

Harry ne dit rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Alors il se leva, frappa Bill sur l'épaule et partit du balcon. Il pensa à se diriger vers la salle que Tony lui avait donnée. Au lieu de cela, il prit l'ascenseur et descendit 2 niveaux pour arriver à l'atelier de Tony.

La musique retentissait, et Tony était penché en arrière sur les deux pattes arrière de sa chaise. Il était entouré par des hologrammes, les yeux écarquillés et sans ciller, alors qu'il les manipulait avec des gestes de la main.

Harry tira tranquillement une chaise, mis ses pieds à proximité de Tony et le regarda. Certes, la majorité de ce qu'il se passait, il ne le comprenait pas. Il était un bon mécanicien, mais c'était le génie de l'informatique. Pourtant, Harry s'assit et se concentra. Il fallut plusieurs heures pour que Tony ne refasse surface. Il se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Difficile ? »

« OhMonDieuSeigneurJésus… Quoi ?! »

Harry grogna alors que Tony sautait de sa chaise. Le vieil homme appuya une main contre son arc reactor, respirant lourdement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

« Merde. » Soupira Tony alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Harry rit, posant ses pieds sur le sol. « Quand es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Il y a quelques heures. »

« Jarvis ? »

« Tout à fait monsieur. M. Potter est entré dans l'atelier il y a environ 3 heures. »

Tony commençait à se remettre de sa frayeur. « Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qui a dit que je me cache ? »

Tony leva les sourcils et il pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je suis un génie, Harry. Donnes moi un peu de crédit. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Alors, quel est le problème avec les deux gamins ? »

« Je les ai laissés à Bruce. Celui en costume rouge, Spider-Boy ou je ne sais pas quoi, il a quelques étrangetés dans son code génétique. Il n'est pas tout à fait humain. L'autre, la Veuve Noir Jr., est entièrement humaine. »

« D'accord. » Dit Harry d'un air rêveur. « Comment ont-ils échappé au sort ? »

Tony sourit, tournant sa chaise pour faire face à Harry. « C'est ta faute, mon pote. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as utilisé le mot civil. Evidemment, ces enfants ne se considèrent pas comme des civils. » Harry leva les yeux, incrédule et légèrement déçu de lui-même. « Arrête ça. » Demanda Tony. « Il y a pas de mal. Et ils pourront aider. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« D'accord » Soupira Harry.

Tony leva un sourcil. « D'accord, sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry se tordit les doigts, le regard perdu. Tony ne le laissa pas mijoter longtemps. Il tendit la main et tourna la chaise de Harry pour qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre.

« Vide ton sac. »

Accablé et épuisé, Harry inspira pour parler. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une syllabe, une photo de Nick Fury apparu sur la table de verre. Tony grogna dans sa barbe.

« On en reparlera. » Dit-il en acceptant l'appel.

« Potter ! » Cassa Fury.

« Putain » Soupira Harry, passant une main sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

« Qui vous a donné le droit de prendre des membres supplémentaires sur cette mission ? »

« Eh bien, vous n'avez pas dit que je ne pouvais pas. » Dit Harry. « Quel est le problème ? Plus de gens nous aident, plus nous réussirons.

« La procédure standard … »

« Je ne suis pas l'un de vos soldats, Fury. »

« Potter… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Son visage se crispa et il serra les dents contre la douleur soudaine dans sa tête.

« Je suis ici, minuscule mortel. Vous êtes le premier ! »

0000000

Certes, Tony avait bloqué la conversation quand il est devenu clair que Fury voulait les réprimander. Il ne commença à lui accorder son attention lorsque le grognement agacé changea de ton.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Potter ? »

Tony leva les yeux, et n'eut besoin que de regarder le visage d'Harry pour voir que quelque chose clochait.

« Nous vous rappelons. » Déclara dédaigneusement Tony avant de raccrocher. Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit face à Harry. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le secoua un peu. « Jarvis ? »

« Ses signes vitaux sont normaux, monsieur. »

« Appelez les autres. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Bruce apparut à peine une minute plus tard, Spider-Man et Black Cat traînant derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il ne répond pas » Dit Tony à contrecœur en reculant pour laisser l'accès à Bruce.

« Harry » Appela bruyamment Bruce. Il plaça ses doigts sur le cou de Harry, puis mit son pouce devant l'un de ses yeux. « Que faisait-il avant cela ? »

« Fury a appelé. Harry s'est énervé à nouveau. »

« Hmm. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Steve dès que la porte s'ouvrit. L'atelier de Tony, qui n'était pas petit, semblait soudain très fréquenté. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Déclara distraitement Bruce.

Fleur se déplaça vers Harry et plaça le dos de ses doigts contre le front de Harry. « Il combat. »

« Il combat ? » Ressassa Natasha, incrédule. « Il combat contre qui ? »

« Trois suppositions, et les deux premières ne comptent pas » Dit gravement Clint.

« Il est engagé avec Thanos » Dit Loki, sa voix pleine de curiosité. Il fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher, mais le regard agressif de Clint arrêta son mouvement.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre monsieur, mais vous pourriez vouloir voir ça. » Spontanément, Jarvis désactiva la teinte sur les fenêtres, montrant à l'équipe les toits de New York. Il était tard, mais le ciel était anormalement foncé.

« Ça ne peut pas être bon » Déclara Tony.

Il y eu un coup de tonnerre, plus fort et plus incisif que jamais.

« A peu près sûr que ce n'est pas bon » Déclara Tony.

Puis le ciel se divisa littéralement, révélant un abîme sombre.

« Certainement pas bon. »


	4. Chapter 4

Ah la la, j'adore ma prof d'anglais des fois XD ! Elle m'engueule en me disant que si je suis capable de traduire un texte je devrais être capable d'avoir de meilleures notes en anglais. Je savais pas qu'elle lisait mes traductions O_O

Chapitre 4 :

Peter pouvait sentir la nervosité de Felicia. Il avait connu une croissance exponentielle depuis qu'ils avaient été transportés à la tour. Maintenant que le ciel était fendu en face d'eux, il tendit la main et lui attrapa le poignet. A première vue, son expression était indifférente, mais Peter la connaissait. Il pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il souhaita pouvoir lui enlever son masque, établir un contact visuel.

« Nous avons besoin d'aller là-bas. » Dit Captain America. « Tout le monde nous suit. »

« Allez. » Déclara M. Stark. « Ralentissons un moment. Regardez. » Il souligna la fenêtre, vers la déchirure. Il n'y avait aucune activité là-bas, juste une ouverture béante dans le ciel. « Tu as dit qu'il se battait contre Thanos. » Dit Stark, se tournant vers Loki. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? »

Loki hésita, regardant alternativement Potter, Thor et Stark comme s'il décidait ce qu'il allait dire. « C'est la magie de l'esprit. » Dit-il simplement.

Peter était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder bêtement.

« Tu veux dire Légilimencie ? » Demanda Bill.

« Je ne suis pas familier avec ce terme » Dit dédaigneusement Loki. « Leurs pensées sont en conflit. C'est évident. »

« Et Thanos peut-il nous attaquer alors qu'il se bat contre Harry ? »

Captain America secoua la tête avant que M. Stark n'ait finit de parler. « Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur cela. Nous devons y aller, Stark. »

« Ouais ? Et faire quoi ? N'as-tu pas compris que sans Harry, nous sommes foutus ? »

Captain America se tut, serrant les dents. « Je vote pour que nous y allions. » Déclara Felicia. « Les méchants vont peut-être sortir du trou, non ? Nous devrions être là-bas pour les arrêter. »

« Je suis d'accord avec la cambrioleuse » Déclara Natasha.

« Allez, allons-y. » Commanda Steve, et cette fois, tout e monde fit ce qu'il dit. Peter hésita, mal à l'aise avec l'expression légèrement dépassée de Stark. Felicia resta aussi, se déplaçant avec impatience.

« Euh, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien. » Dit Peter, espérant fortement que les circonstances ne le feraient pas mentir.

Stark grogna et s'effondra sur la chaise vide à côté d'Harry. « Merci, gamin. »

« On dirait qu'il dort » Annonça Banner, impuissant. « Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire ? Nous devons rejoindre les autres. »

L'indécision était flagrante sur le visage de Stark. Enfin, il secoua la tête. « Je resterai. Il aura besoin de quelqu'un. » Dr Banner semblait hésitant. « Allez avec eux. Je viendrai plus tard. »

Peter et Felicia suivirent le Dr Banner dans l'ascenseur. Les portes fermées, tous trois se tenaient en silence un moment avant que Peter ne puisse plus se contenir.

« Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Non. » Répondit le Dr Banner. « Bien qu'ils rappellent un vieux couple marié, non ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, révélant le reste de l'équipe qui les attendait dans le hall. Captain America, paré de son costume emblématique et tenant son bouclier, fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

« Où est Stark ? »

« Il attend avec Harry. » Rapporta Banner en haussant les épaules.

Captain America poussa un soupir fort frustré et se détourna d'eux. « Ok. » Appela-t-il bruyamment. « Barton pars devant, et fais nous un rapport de ce qui pourrait venir vers nous. Spider-Man, tu vas avec lui. Romanov, les Weasley, Black Cat, Banner et moi seront dans les rues. Thor et Loki, dans le ciel. Pour l'instant, nous allons prendre des positions et attendre mon signal. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Captain America les regarda, hocha la tête et montra le chemin hors de la Tour.

0000000

Tony fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger, mais c'était difficile. Plusieurs fois, au cours des dernières minutes, il dû se battre avec lui-même pour ne pas tendre la main et réveiller Harry. Il n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est s'asseoir et regarder son visage immobile, mais Tony n'avait jamais été inactif auparavant. Au lieu de cela il se leva, regardant sans un mot les flux vidéo des différents points d'observation qu'ils avaient mis en place dans la ville.

L'alerte pour un appel entrant le prit par surprise, et il répondit sans même y penser. La grimace de Fury le salua alors qu'il apparaissait sur l'écran, et Tony poussa un petit soupir de détresse.

« Hé la, Fury. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Que se passe-t-il, Stark ? »

« Eh bien, » Dit Tony. « Le ciel s'est fendu. »

Fury aperçut Harry, mais ne demanda rien. Apparemment, le fractionnement du ciel était la priorité.

« Rapport. »

Tony poussa un petit soupir, et dit à Fury ce qu'il savait. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant. Fury se détourna de l'écran et commença à donner des ordres.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas là-bas ? » Demanda soudain Fury, son air renfrogné s'accentuant.

Tony montra Harry, mais n'expliqua pas. C'était principalement dû au fait qu'il avait peu d'informations à donner, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de le dire à Fury. Fury eut l'air impressionné et raccrocha.

Tony se tourna pour examiner à nouveau son ami.

« Allez mon pote. Nous avons des gens qui dépendent de nous. » Dit-il calmement en poussant l'un des mains molles d'Harry.

Il fut très surpris lorsque la main d'Harry se contracta et serra son poignet. Tony leva les yeux vers son visage, voyant les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il inhala durement. « Appelle-les. » Dit-il finalement.

« Ok. » Dit calmement Tony. « Explique-moi. Si tu le peux. » Ajouta-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

L'un des yeux d'Harry s'ouvrit, mais il n'avait plus de pupille, ne laissant plus que la couleur verte. Tony ne put se retenir. Il leva sa main libre et l'agita devant le visage d'Harry. Pas de réaction. Harry ne pouvait pas le voir.

« C'est un piège. » Déclara Harry. Son œil se referma. Il déglutit, un nœud dans la gorge. « Faites-les revenir. Dépêche-toi. »

Tony se détourna, arrêté un instant par la poigne d'Harry sur son poignet avant que son ami ne le lâche. Il composa le numéro de Fury mais n'eu pas de réponse.

« Merde. »

Il composa la ligne de communication de son équipe, parlant à tous.

« Stop ! » Aboya-t-il. « Revenez immédiatement. C'est un piège. »

« Stark, qu'est-ce que… ? » Un grand bruit coupa Rogers. Tony s'arrêta un instant, les mains sur le panneau de commande, mais ses doigts volaient sur les touches, tirant sur l'écran le flux vidéo de la dernière position de l'équipe. Le vide l'accueillit.

« Merde. » Dit-il encore, tirant le flux vidéo voisin pour voir la même vision.

« Allez, allez, allez » Dit Harry, le visage tordu, les deux yeux fermés.

Tony sauta sur ses pieds, mais hésita. « Tu t'en sortiras ? »

« Vas-y, vas-y, maintenant ! »

Tony n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète et activa ses bracelets. Les panneaux de verre glissèrent et Tony sauta dans son armure. Tony décolla du balcon.

0000000

« Revenez ! » Aboya la voix de Stark. « Vous devez partir. C'est un piège ! »

Steve posa son doigt sur l'oreillette. « Stark, qu'est-ce que… »

Il se tut, prenant son bouclier alors qu'un autre coup de tonnerre retentissait.

Une fois, quand Steve était jeune, il avait trouvé une ruche construite dans un arbre près de son appartement. Les enfants sur le bloc étaient fascinés, et la montrait à tout le monde. Il y eu de plus en plus de garçons venant la voir, et ils l'avaient finalement perturbée. Les abeilles, naturellement, n'étaient pas impressionnées. Steve avait été assez proche pour les voir émerger de la ruche. Elles s'étaient répandues, une entité unique en milliers de pièces. Terrifiante et impressionnante. L'armée ressemblait à ça. Pendant un moment, Steve se laissa submerger. Il se laisser vautrer dans le désespoir. Puis il se reprit, et le capitaine prit le relais.

« Derrière-moi. » Ordonna-t-il. Romanov, les Weasley, et Black Cat tombèrent derrière lui. Seulement Black Cat hésita. Ce ne fut qu'un moment, mais Steve vit immédiatement ce détail et se tourna vers la menace. Un milliers de navires se répandirent. Ils chutèrent vers les rues de la ville.

« Pas vraiment des navires. Plus comme des gousses. » Annonça Barton.

« Je seconde la déclaration du faucon. » Déclara Thor.

Alors que les objets approchaient Steve, il vit ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de locomotion, bien que Steve ne fût pas la meilleure personne pour le dire. Les gousses étaient petites, ne contenant pas plus de 2 personnes. Ils claquèrent dans le béton, entourant complètement l'équipe. Ils étaient là, armes à la main pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne devienne clair que les habitants des gousses n'allaient pas les attaquer. Encore.

« C'est un vaisseau spatial extraterrestre » Songea tranquillement l'un des jumeaux.

« Un peu anti-climatique, en fait. » Répondit l'autre.

« Chut ! »Murmura Bill.

« Quel est ce bruit ? » Demanda Black Cat.

Du coin de l'œil, Steve vit le regard échangé par les Weasley. L'expression était familière et pendant un moment, Steve eut du mal à la placer.

« Je pense que cela pourrait être le bruit d'une invasion extraterrestre. » Déclara Fleur à la légère. Ah. Peut-être qu'ils avaient appris quelques expressions de Harry, ou l'inverse. Mais c'était le visage qu'Harry portait quand il était véritablement surpris par l'idiotie apparente de quelqu'un. En retour, Black Cat jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, que Steve aurait trouvé effrayant s'il n'avait pas déjà rencontré Natasha.

« Non pas ce son. Ce son. »

Un instant plus tard, ils entendirent tous, et levèrent les yeux à temps pour voir Iron Man arriver. Il atterrit à côté de Steve.

« Je vous ai dit de vous retirer. » Soupira . »

« Un peu plus tard. » Soupira Romanov.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Banner.

« Toujours couché. » Et Steve pensa que Tony faisait un très bon travail pour paraître indifférent. « Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

Steve leva un sourcil et montra les gousses les entourant. Tony souffla. Les fentes pour les yeux brillaient d'un bleu intense, sans doute une indication du balayage.

« Ils sont habités. » Annonça-t-il. « Mais JARVIS ne détecte aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. »

« Thanos est occupé ailleurs. » Déclara Loki par la communication. « Son armée ne peut pas fonctionner sans son consentement. »

« Donc c'est un scénario 'coupe la tête et le corps va mourir' » Demanda Bruce.

Il y eut un silence sur la communication avant que Loki ne dise. « Probablement. » Il semblait légèrement perplexe.

« Cela semble facile ! » Dit Spider-Man, optimiste. Steve n'était pas sur le point de faire des trous dans la bonne humeur de l'enfant, mais il partagea son incrédulité d'un regard avec Stark.

L'air devint soudain étouffant et Steve put sentir sa peau picoter, comme s'il se tenait dans l'œil d'un cyclone.

«Thor? »Supplia Lentement Steve.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » Déclara Thor, et son ton était prudent.

0000000

Harry se décontracta, et respira. Ce n'était pas facile, de partager son accent comme ça, mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait un travail à faire. Thanos se battait contre ses pensées, essayant de prolonger leur escarmouche mentale. Même s'il était hésitant à l'admettre, Thanos l'avait battu, et Harry ne voulait pas continuer à se battre avec les termes de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Où sont vos mots maintenant mortel ? Où est votre bravoure ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas si ses compétences multitâches étaient assez fortes, ne voulant pas être renvoyé dans le conflit mental.

« Je vais vous écraser. Totalement. »

Et puis Thanos disparut. Harry se donna 10 secondes, 10 secondes pour regarder le plafond et essaya d'apaiser le martèlement sourd sur sa tempe. « Jarvis. Communicateur de secours ? »

« Sur la table de travail à votre droite, M. Potter » Dit rapidement Jarvis.

Harry vacilla sur ses pieds, ramassant l'écouteur et le remettant en place.

« Désolé à ce sujet. » Jeta-t-il distraitement sachant qu'il était sur le point de mettre dehors toute la technologie de l'atelier de Tony. Il disparut.

0000000

« Il y a un mouvement à la faille. Je répète il y a un mouvement à… ! »

0000000

La hâte bâcla l'arrivée d'Harry. Au lieu du pop silencieux habituel, un claquement sec fendit l'air. Avant même qu'il ait fini de se matérialiser, il parla, en mouvement.

0000000

« … la crevasse ! Attention ! Steve, entre ! Revenez… ! »

0000000

« ICI ! » Hurla Harry.

Le désordre éclata, faisant pleuvoir le feu. Tout le verre du centre se brisa, mais Harry était prêt. Il poussa tout le monde derrière lui, blindant le bouclier au maximum. Le ciel disparu. Tout était de fumée, de verre et de feu.

Harry le sentit avant de le voir, tendant la main pour éteindre la flamme pour que tout sois sûr pour les autres.

« Ici, tu es faible. » Accueilli Thanos.

Harry le regarda de haut en bas, haletant. « Tu sais, tous ce discours sur la faiblesse me fait penser que tu pourrais compenser pour autre chose. »

Il était difficile de voir la réaction de Thanos. Le grondement était un assez bon indicateur.

" Harry ? »

Le sorcier s'arrêta un instant avant de jeter un regard à Steve par-dessus son épaule.

« Je m'en occupe » Assura-t-il. « Occupez-vous d'eux. » Dit-il en désignant les gousses qui commençaient à trembler.

« Oh oui » Dit Tony. « Nous sommes tous là-dessus. »

0000000

Tony avait pensé que l'armée de Loki était laide mais ces gars-là gagnaient. Ils étaient rapides et ressemblaient encore plus à des insectes. Les battre cependant était tout aussi satisfaisant. Mes sorciers tenaient, Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux avaient pressé leurs dos ensemble et étaient en mouvement comme une seule arme.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de les observer u moment, fasciné par la magie et ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Puis il fit en sorte de rester à l'écart, l'avertissement d'Harry à propos de ce que la magie faisait à la technologie. Il restait près de Natasha et Steve, dynamitant ses envahisseurs grâce à ses propulseurs.

Ce n'était pas aussi écrasant que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Les agents du SHIELD faisaient feu par le haut, utilisant leurs armes contraires à l'éthique pour éclaircir le tas. Clint, Spider-Man, Thor et Loki étaient avec eux, frappant lourdement au-dessus de la rue. Il n'y avait pas de civils à protéger, pas d'otages à sauver…

Un coup d'œil vers Harry et Thanos montra le sorcier frappant l'énorme gars. Oui, cela semblait facile en comparaison. Comme si Harry pouvait sentir ses pensées (peut-être qu'il le savait) le sorcier le regarda. Les yeux verts analysèrent la situation avant de se tourner vers la faille.

Tony leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir plus de gousses arriver. Il n'y en avait pas moins, ils étaient…

« Oh putain. J'ai pensé trop tôt. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Des monstres arrive. De, euh… partout. » Annonça Clint.

« J'y vais. » Dit Tony en s'envolant.

0000000

Thor avait compris la gravité de la situation, vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait que se réjouir de la présence de son frère. On avait l'impression qu'il était à l'âge où ils combattaient côte à côte. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de se tenir à côté d'un allié aussi puissant.

« Tu m'as manqué, frère. » Dit Thor, heureux.

« Est-ce vraiment le moment ? » Demanda Loki.

« Il n'y a pas de moment ! »

Ce regard d'évaluation rapide était semblable à son frère d'avant. Avant que l'homme fou ne prenne sa place, avant que tout ne change. La réapparition de son frère fit applaudir Thor deux fois plus et Mjolnir fredonnait de contentement dans sa main.

0000000

« Nous avons besoin de plus de soutien ici ! » Clint jeta un œil vers l'équipe luttant au niveau de la rue, voyant le problème immédiatement.

« Spider-Man ! » dit-il peu de temps après.

« J'y vais ! » Annonça l'enfant et quelques instants plus tard, il se balançait vers le bas, tuant quelques gousses en passant.

0000000

Les coups d'Harry étaient un peu trop lents, et l'un des gros poings de Thanos le frappa au niveau des côtes. Elles cédèrent un peu, et se seraient brisées si Harry ne les avaient pas frénétiquement consolidées avec sa magie. Même ainsi, il fut jeté.

Heureusement, une voiture à proximité amorti son atterrissage.

Lui jeter des choses n'avait pas fonctionné. Harry les avaient soit arrêtées, soit les avaient transformées en quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être ici. Ainsi, Thanos avait eu recours à ses poings. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce bâtard surdimensionné aurait dû commencer comme ça.

« Vous n'êtes rien » Dit Thanos, et effectivement il semblait un peu déçu. « Je ne comprends pas votre emprise sur elle. Pourquoi ? » Thanos tendit la main, enroulant une de ses mains autour de la gorge d'Harry. Il approcha son visage. « Qu'es-tu ? »

0000000

« Merde ! Harry est en difficulté ! Quelqu'un ! Hulk ! » Cria Steve.

L'alter-égo de Banner lui jeta un regarda et Steve indiqua l'endroit où Thanos tenait Harry par la gorge.

Hulk hurla et un saut massif plus tard, il était là. Steve regarda juste assez longtemps pour voir Hulk saisir Thanos par le casque et claquer sa tête dans le béton, Harry trébuchant avec une main sur la gorge. Pui il fut contraint de se détourner, attrapant un coup avec son bouclier.

0000000

« Bill ! » Cria Fleur, mais son avertissement vint trop tard.

Bill ne put que tomber et gémir, saisissant d'une main sa blessure à l'épaule. Fleur se tenait devant lui, se battant rageusement.

« Idiot ! » Cracha-t-elle entre deux malédictions. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas mourir ! Je te l'ai dit ! Merde ! »

« Désolé » Haleta-t-il. « Je ne veux pas. Je le promets. »

« A nos enfants, Bill. Nous devons… Tu as promis ! »

Bill gémit et se hissa sur ses pieds, apercevant Fred et George le couvrant lui et sa femme. « Nous allons les revoir. » Promit-il gravement. Il ramassa sa baguette, engourdi son bras de l'épaule au coude, et combattit.

0000000

Peter atterrit sur l'un des envahisseurs.

« Hey bébé ! » Accueilli Felicia.

« Hey bébé ! » Répondit Peter.

« Concentrez-vous les enfants ! » Dit calmement la Veuve Noire.

Felicia et Peter n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se battre contre un adversaire ensemble. Bien sûr, ils avaient combattu, mais Peter l'avait toujours fait de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais alors que lui et Felicia commençait à se déplacer ensemble, se balançant, esquivant, sautant, il devint évident qu'ils étaient faits pour cela.

L'ajout de la Veuve Noir ne le rendait que plus impressionnant.

Ainsi, alors que Peter était conscient de ce pour quoi il se battait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y prendre plaisir.

0000000

« Hulk, baisse-toi ! » Cria Harry. Il s'arrêta un moment, surpris qu'Hulk l'ait entendu et lui ai obéi, puis il leva la main, libérant une explosion pure et forte de magie destructrice, décidément sombre.

Thanos retomba, mais Harry était là. Il courut en avant, libérant une autre explosion, et une autre, jusqu'à ce que Thanos ne se vautre dans un cratère ayant légèrement la forme d'une personne dans la chaussée. Harry se dirigea vers l'avant et chuta légèrement dans le trou, les mains brillant toujours faiblement.

« Cédez-vous ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

Thanos leva la tête.

« Alors ? »

Encore une fois, il avait du mal à comprendre exactement ce à quoi pensait le gars, son visage était si inflexible. Harry supposa que c'était un grognement énervé.

« Très bien mortel. Je cède. »

Trop facile.

« Dites à votre armée de se retirer. »

C'était trop facile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

« Potter pour le QG »

« Parlez, Potter. »

« Besoin d'une équipe ici. Avec des menottes. De grosses menottes. »

« Compris. »

« Nous avons gagné… je suppose. »

0000000

Tony traversa la foule d'Agents du SHIELD, en direction de la dernière position connue d'Harry. Alors qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire, comme tuer les étrangers survivants, et nettoyer tout le verre, la priorité de Tony était son ami.

Le sorcier se tenait au bord du cratère. Il avait évidemment bien combattu, la pire de ses blessures semblant être une entaille près de la racine de ses cheveux. Le sang avait tâché le côté gauche de son visage et son cou. Harry ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il se tenait là, les bras croisés et les pieds plantés dans le sol. Thanos, comme le grand trou du cul pourpre qu'il était, semblait totalement indifférent au fait que les Agents du SHIELD liait ses bras derrière son dos du poignet au coude. En fait, il souriait légèrement, regardant sans effort dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Devrais-je être jaloux ? » Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant aux côtés d'Harry.

Harry grogna, fronçant les sourcils en regardant Thanos. L'extraterrestre marchait en grenouille, rendant la procession absurdement drôle.

« Tu vas être coincé comme ça. » Dit Tony en tapotant doucement le front plissé d'Harry avec un doigt métallique.

Thanos fut chargé dans le jet de transport du SHIELD, regardant toujours étrangement Harry. Harry le regarda jusqu'à ce que la porte sois fermée et le jet envolé. Puis il leva finalement les yeux vers Tony, avec une expression troublée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Ça a l'air méchant. » Dit Tony en montrant le visage d'Harry. « Tu as gagné le prix de la pire blessure. Félicitations. Clint aura le cœur brisé. »

Habituellement, Harry était en mesure de suivre Tony. Il était aussi bon que Rhodey, Pepper ne venant qu'au second rang. Mais là, c'était un échec. Ses pensées étaient évidemment ailleurs, et le sang sur son visage était encore humide, coulant pour tâcher le col de sa chemise.

Tony activa la communication. « Besoin d'une équipe médicale dans le cratère. »

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Steve à nouveau.

« Harry tente de se vider de son sang avec une entaille à la tête. »

Clint et Natasha apparurent une seconde plus tard. Clint avait réussi à s'en sortir sans aucune blessure. Natasha cependant, était plus au corps à corps. Elle ne pouvait pas totalement dissimuler son boitement lors de ses déplacements. Tony haussa les sourcils, et elle les haussa. Bon, eh bien, si elle pouvait faire ce visage, alors elle allait probablement bien.

« Merde. » Dit Clint en sifflant. « Ça a l'air douloureux. »

« C'était trop facile. » Dit finalement Harry, et il se mit à tourner en rond en un cercle serré, cerné par Natasha Clint et Tony. Il garda la tête vers le bas. « Il prépare quelque chose. Trop facile. »

Clint Natasha et Tony échangèrent un regard. Heureusement, l'équipe de médecins arriva, mais ils ne s'approchèrent pas trop d'Harry. Ils regardaient bien son visage couvert de sang avec une préoccupation professionnelle. Clint fut celui qui intervint, et emmena Harry s'asseoir à l'arrière de la camionnette. Il garda ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait visiblement reçu le message de rester assis.

Steve arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Spider-Man, Black Cat et les jumeaux Weasley derrière lui. Les jumeaux allèrent vers la camionnette pour vérifier l'état d'Harry.

« Où sont les Asgardians ? » Demanda Natasha.

« Ils aident les Agents à trier les prisonniers de guerre. » Répondit Steve. « Nous avons besoin de les évacuer des rues rapidement. »

« Où les emmènent-ils ? » Demanda Spider-Man.

Natasha et Clint se regardèrent, se demandant combien d'informations ils pouvaient divulguer. Le gamin agita les mains.

« Hey, je suis juste curieux. »

« Ils vont être emmenés dans un endroit sûr. » Dit finalement Natasha.

« Vous devriez y aller, les gosses, si vous ne voulez pas être découverts. » Déclara Tony. « Il est difficile d'obliger Fury à lâcher prise. »

« Merci pour votre aide. » Déclara le capitaine et offrant sa main. L'enthousiasme de Spider-Man était sérieux alors que la Veuve Junior semblait retenir un commentaire sarcastique. Spider-Man mit son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, tira un brin de cette étrange toile, puis il partit, se balançant sans effort entre les bâtiments.

« Fury va les rattraper. » Déclara Clint, les bras croisés. Natasha acquiesça silencieusement.

« Eh bien, je les plaints. » Déclara Tony. « Quel est le plan, Cap ? »

« Bill a été blessé pendant l'attaque. Fleur et lui sont à l'Helicarrier. »

« Les envahisseurs survivants seront envoyés au bâtiment de confinement sur Governors Island. Thanos sera probablement là-bas aussi. » Révéla Natasha. « Le SHIELD a travaillé sur ses installations depuis l'arrivée de Thor. »

« Je dois lui parler. » Dit Harry, son arrivée soudaine faisant sursauter Steve et Tony. Les espions l'avaient sûrement entendu arriver.

Une partie du sang sur son visage avait été déblayé, et sa blessure recousue. Une de ses mains était pressée contre son côté, mais ses yeux étaient clairs. Toutefois…

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te reposer, mec ? »

« Non. » Dit Harry. « Tout ça. Ça ne peut pas être tout. Ce salaud a quelque chose. Je dois lui parler. »

« Très bien. » Dit Steve. Il se tourna vers Natasha, qui s'était déjà éloignée, le doigt appuyé sur son oreillette.

Tony voulait tendre la main et examiner correctement Harry, mais il avait peur de le faire avec son armure. Harry, toujours attentif, roula des yeux.

« Je vais bien. »

« Ouais. » Dit Tony. « Parce que tu as l'air bien. »

Natasha revint, l'air fatigué, cachant son boitement.

« J'ai arrangé le transport à la prison. » Annonça-t-elle et le transporteur atterri quelques yards plus loin. Lorsque Tony se tourna, Harry parlait aux jumeaux. Ils avaient l'air malheureux et incertains, mais un instant plus tard, ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson avant de disparaître.

Avant que Tony ne puisse demander quoi que ce soir, Harry allait vers le transporteur. Tony partagea un regarda avec les autres, mais ne trouva aucune réponse.

0000000

Une partie de Tony voulait rester avec Harry, mais Fury les avaient déjà tous convoqués à l'Helicarrier. Ils y allèrent, Tony râlant tout le long du chemin.

Fury avait l'air encore plus énervé que d'habitude, debout à proximité de la table de conférence, ses bras croisés derrière le dos, Coulson debout silencieusement à ses côtés. Son unique œil les regardait en silence alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de parler. » Dit-il de façon inquiétante.

« Oui Capitaine. » Ricana Tony, perturbé par Fury.

Fury les regarda un moment en silence avant de passer au panneau de commande intégré dans la table. Des vidéos de leur combat furent projetées dans l'air au-dessus de la table. Elles étaient principalement axées sur Harry. L'équipe était silencieuse en regardant le combat, voyant Harry en action pour la première fois. Il atteignait à peine le coude de Thanos, mais il utilisait sa baguette, et parfois ses poings, avec une force mortelle.

Même Natasha semblait impressionnée et Clint siffla humblement et dit. « Je ne voudrais pas me battre contre lui. »

La projection révéla l'aide d'Hulk, mais c'était sans conteste Harry qui avait mis fin au combat. L'enregistrement pris fin, l'image fixe d'Harry debout au-dessus de Thanos projetée au-dessus de la table. Fury garda le silence pendant un moment avant de parler.

« Harry Potter est une entité inconnue extrêmement puissante. » Dit-il gravement. « Il a des informations de l'intérieur, et refuse de divulguer ses sources. Pardonnez-moi. » Dit-il d'un ton indiquant qu'il ne demandait certainement pas pardon. « Mais je suis fatigué du fait que Potter nous gardes dans l'obscurité. Il est non affilié. Techniquement, il n'est même pas un citoyen américain. »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda brusquement Tony. « Est-ce que vous allez le renvoyer en Angleterre ? » Fury fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi Potter est-il arrivé en retard à la bataille ? »

L'équipe était silencieuse, et la frustration commença à apparaître sur le visage de Fury. Il se tourna vers Natasha et Clint, attendant une explication. Les deux agents du SHIELD le fixèrent – Natasha inexpressive, et Clint têtu. Coulson se racla la gorge. Les yeux de Clint se posèrent sur lui, hésitant avant de soupirer.

Avec un regard d'excuse dirigé vers le reste de l'équipe, il regarda Fury et dit. « Il est entré en transe, en quelque sorte, monsieur. Un des sorciers et Loki ont dit qu'il combattait Thanos. »Il haussa les épaules. « Il nous as ensuite rejoints. »

« Nous avons arrêté les amis de Potter. » Déclara Fury. « Ne pensez pas que le fait que Loki soit avec vous sans ma permission m'ait échappé. »

« Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des grands fans. » Grommela Clint.

« C'était mon appel. » Dit Steve, parlant pour la première fois.

« Ce n'était pas à vous de le faire, capitaine. » Réprimanda fortement Fury. Il secoua la tête. « Je suis sûr que vous l'avez tous compris, mais nous sommes au bord du précipice. Non seulement nous avons des extraterrestres et des surhommes qui sortent du ciel, mais nous avons une population entière se cachant juste sous notre nez, capable de choses que nous ne pouvons même pas concevoir. » Fury posa ses mains sur la table, se penchant en avant. « Nous avons besoin de connaissances pour nous protéger. »

« Vous protéger. » Répéta froidement Tony. « Est-ce que vous allez construire plus d'armes ? Ou allez-vous enfermer les sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'ils le fassent ? Les disséquer ? »

« Sautez aux conclusions, Stark ? »

« Alors crachez. » Cassa Tony. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Fury soupira, réduisant visiblement sa frustration. « Potter n'est pas honnête avec nous. Il est une menace, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en liberté. »

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Tony, et il sauta sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Fury se recula et regarda silencieusement Tony.

« Monsieur. » Dit humblement Steve. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je travaille simplement au bien-être des citoyens de notre pays. »

« Espèce de salaud. » Grogna Tony avant de sortir sur le pont, déterminé à rejoindre Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

0000000

Steve le regarda partir, passant une main sur son visage.

« Ce n'était pas la plus sage des actions, monsieur. » Dit froidement Natasha.

« Je ne vous obéit pas, Agent Romanov. » Dit sombrement Fury.

« Non. » Dit-elle. « Mais vous avez fait de Tony Stark un ennemi alors que nous avons besoin de lui. »

« Cette menace est terminée. »

« Vous êtes un idiot si vous le pensez. » Déclara froidement Bruce.

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » Demanda Fury.

Steve, assez ennuyé maintenant pour être légèrement insubordonné, répondit. « Etiez-vous en train de regarder la bonne bataille ? Ce n'était rien. Trop facile. Thanos a abandonné trop tôt. Ce sont des idioties. »

« On dit conneries maintenant. » Offrit gentiment Clint.

« Thanos est détenu. Nos agents vont l'interroger. Nous allons voir pourquoi il est ici. »

« Qui as permis son emprisonnement ? » Demanda dédaigneusement Natasha.

Fury lui lança un regarda furieux, mais ne répondit pas.

Bruce se tenait debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. « C'est stupide. Je ne m'occupe pas de ce qui est stupide. » Il partit, sans dire un mot sur sa destination.

Clint avait l'air aussi frustré que Steve.

« Pourquoi nos réunions finissent toujours de cette façon ? » Demanda-t-il plaintivement.

Steve leva ostensiblement les yeux vers Fury mais ne dit rien. Il se tenait ainsi, à le regarder, alors que Natasha et Clint, à sa grande surprise, faisaient de même. « Si c'est tout, monsieur ? »

Fury eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Il ferait ce qu'il voulait. Steve n'était pas d'accord, et le moment venu, Steve donnera son soutien à Harry. Honnêtement, basé sur ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui et sur son impression générale à propos du sorcier, Fury ne serait pas en mesure de le tenir.

« Pour l'instant, Capitaine. » Dit froidement Fury. « Pour l'instant. »

Soudain, son oreillette sonna et Fury se détourna, sa main pressée contre son oreille.

« C'est bon de l'entendre. » Dit-il après avoir écouté un moment. « Procédez comme prévu. » Puis il termina l'appel, tournant la tête pour regarder avec défi les Avengers restants.

Clint avait l'air plus qu'un peu réprobateur, maintenant. Mais il se tut. Etonnamment, ce fut Natasha qui prit la parole, sa voix basse et froide.

« Monsieur, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait ce que je pense. »

« Il me semble vous avoir dit que je ne vous obéissait pas. »

« Non. » Dit sèchement Natasha. « Mais aliéner un de nos atouts les plus puissants est extrêmement imprudent. »

« Pourquoi être si investie, Romanov ? » Demanda Fury. Natasha serra les lèvres, mais son regard pointu vers Clint était très révélateur. « Je vois. » Dit lentement Fury. « Vous pensez que vous lui devez. »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. » Déclara Clint.

« Il a failli mourir pour nous sauver à New York. » Ajouta Steve.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il ne nous a pas aidés. » Dit calmement Fury. « Je dis qu'il nous cachait délibérément des informations. »

« Et vous pensez que l'enfermer va le faire changer d'avis ? » Demanda Steve, incrédule.

Fury secoua la tête, un air renfrogné apparaissant sur son visage. « Je pensais que vous comprendriez, Capitaine. » Dit-il en regardant ostensiblement Steve. « Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour protéger les innocents. »

Steve secoua la tête incrédule. Il se leva, ayant besoin de quitter cet endroit.

« Où allez-vous, capitaine ? »

« Je vais aider Harry. »

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser faire ça. »

Deux agents armés s'approchèrent. Steve se tourna pour regarder Fury, devenant sombrement amusé malgré l'inopportunité de la situation.

« Oh, mec. » Grogna Clint. « Directeur, sérieusement ? »

« Vous serez tous tenus ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Annonça calmement Fury.

Steve serra les poings, mais un hochement de tête de Natasha le fit se détendre. Il permit aux hommes de l'escorter, l'œil de Fury le suivant.

0000000

Bruce marchait tranquillement dans le centre médical. Sa réputation était assez conséquente pour éloigner le personnel médical du SHIELD, mais il sentait leurs yeux sur lui alors qu'il cherchait les deux sorciers. Il les trouva finalement, nichés dans un coin ombragé.

Deux Agents traînaient à proximité, faisant un mauvais travail de recherche, comme s'il ne gardait pas les prisonniers.

« Tu as l'air mieux, Bill. » Salua-t-il calmement.

« Merci. » Dit Bill. Il avait l'air mieux. La brûlure avait été nettoyée et bandée. Sa chemise était partie, le laissant en pantalon et chaussures. Il était assis sur la table d'examen et ne semblait pas avoir mal. Sa femme se tenait à ses côtés, froide et immobile. Elle regarda Bruce avec l'intensité de quelqu'un prêt à entrer dans une rage protectrice.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Pas ici. » Déclara Bruce. « Je suggère que vous partiez aussi. »

Mari et femme échangèrent un regard.

« Où devrions-nous aller ? » Demanda Bill en passant.

« Tour Stark. » Déclara Bruce. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Bill glissa hors de la table d'examen.

« Nous ne sommes pas aussi puissants qu'Harry. » Admis tranquillement Bill. « Mais ensemble, nous pouvons t'emmener avec nous. »

Bruce hésita, puis hocha la tête. Bill offrit son bras, comme Harry le faisait toujours. Fleur agrippait sa main libre. L'apparition n'était pas aussi lisse qu'avec Harry, le rendant juste un peu plus mal à l'aise. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le sentiment de soulagement après son départ de l'Helicarrier était bien trop important.

Le salon principal était vide, mais il ne le serait pas longtemps. Fleur disparut dans la cuisine, tandis que Bill s'assit sur le canapé, l'air un peu plus usé qu'auparavant.

« Puis-je voir ta blessure ? » Demanda Bruce, la préoccupation professionnelle écrasant toute maladresse.

Bill lui jeta un regard. « C'est bon. » Dit-il finalement. « Fleur est douée avec les sorts de guérison, et vos médecins ont terminé ce qu'elle n'a pas pu gérer. »

Bruce reconnu le regard sur son visage. Il l'avait vu trop souvent dans le miroir, bien que ces dernières semaines avaient étés plus agréables. « Très bien. » Dit-il. « Dis le-moi si tu changes d'avis. »

Fleur apparut alors, portant trois tasses dans sa main. Son expression quand elle offrit à Bill l'un des tasses était encore féroce, mais elle s'adoucit quand Bruce la remercia.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Nous avons perdu ? »

« Nous avons gagné. » Confirma Bruce. « Harry craignait que Thanos puisse projeter autre chose. Il est allé voir où Thanos est détenu. »

Bill et Fleur partagèrent un autre regard. « Où sont mes frères ? » Demanda gravement Bill.

Bill fit une pause, y repensant. « Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. »

Bill avait l'air mécontent, sa femme encore plus. Ils partagèrent un autre regard, avant que Fleur ne détourne le regard, marmonnant quelque chose sous son souffle. Bill tendit la main et toucha la sienne.

« Nous avons convenu. » Dit-il calmement. « Nous faisons cela pour Harry. »

Fleur hocha la tête, mais semblait toujours mécontente. Elle dégagea sa main et disparu dans la cuisine. Bruce s'agita avec sa tasse, voulant leur donner un peu d'intimité, mais la curiosité le fit rester. Bill lui jeta un regard d'excuses.

« Pardon. Elle est inquiète. »

Bruce hocha la tête. « Je suis sûr que vos frères vont bien. »

Bill soupira, le visage pensif. « Ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, pas que ça. »

Bruce hésita, avant de se lancer. « Puis-je demander… »

Bill le regarda un instant, puis poussa un long soupir. « Est-ce que Harry vous a parlé du monde sorcier ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Nous ne tendons pas beaucoup la main. Il y a dix ans, nous étions en guerre, et c'était notre excuse. Maintenant il y a vous, Spider-Man, et l'Iron-Man de M. Stark. Aussi longtemps que nous étions contenus dans le fait que vous étiez en infériorité numérique, nous étions plus puissants. » Bill fit une pause, la voix basse, sa peur ne pouvant pas être tout à fait déguisée. « Ce n'est plus vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

0000000

Agent Hill était debout sur l'aire d'atterrissage quand Harry arriva, mais il lui parla juste assez longtemps pour savoir où était Thanos. Elle le suivit mais Harry ne la remarqua pas, trop distraite.

La prison se prolongeait sous l'île. Les niveaux inférieurs sont accessibles par une série d'ascenseurs à commande électronique. Chaque atterrissage nécessitait une autre analyse biométrique par Hill et l'autre agent l'accompagnant. Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue, mais le poids de l'eau au-dessus de lui le rendait nerveux. Ils atteignirent finalement le niveau inférieur, et Hill passa devant.

« Nous allons devoir vous enfermer dans la chambre extérieure. » Dit-elle. « Il suffit de nous appeler quand vous voudrez sortir. Nous allons vous entendre. »

« Merci. » Dit Harry, essayant de ne pas tressaillir quand la lourde porte se referma derrière lui.

La chambre extérieure était circulaire et complètement nue. Il y avait une autre section plus petite dans le centre de la pièce, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la chambre qui avait été construite pour retenir Hulk sur l'Helicarrier. Harry regarda la chambre, repérant les caméras dans les coins.

Il les éteignit d'une vague silencieuse de la main, et Thanos leva la tête. Ils avaient enlevé son armure, le laissant en combinaison beige. Il avait l'air diminué, certes, mais pas assez en ces circonstances. Il se tenait au centre de la chambre de verre, les mains croisées derrière le dos, avec un sourire troublant.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? » Demanda calmement Harry.

Le sourire de Thanos s'élargi. « Je me demanda la même chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Thanos se rapprocha du verre. « Elle vous appelle Maître. » Il dit les mots à haute voix et les projeta par télépathie.

Harry siffla entre ses dents. « Je suis juste debout en face de toi. Aucune raison d'envahir mes pensées. »

Thanos se mit à rire moqueusement. « Mes excuses. » Dit-il. « Mais mes paroles sonnent vrai. Elle t'appelle Maître, mais tu es ici, avec les mortels. »

« Je suis l'un de ces mortels. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. » Déclara humblement Thanos. Il s'avança à nouveau, fixant Harry à travers le verre. « Tu es auréolé par la Mort. Pourtant, tu es petit, pathétique, ignorant ton propre pouvoir. Je vais le déchirer hors de toi, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne. Alors je te jetterais et te laisserais brûler avec le reste de cette petite planète. »

Il était hargneux à la fin, mais Harry resta intimidé.

« Ok. » Harry soupira, et roula des yeux. « Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Non seulement tu es minuscule, mais tu es aussi aveugle. » Déclara Thanos, qui semblait sombrement amusé. « Les mortels sur cette planète n'ont aucun espoir de me vaincre. Les détruire est une gêne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Thanos secoua la tête, se retirant de nouveau au centre de la chambre de verre. Harry le fusilla du regard, un mal de tête commençant à poindre. Il agita à nouveau la main, sa magie remettant lentement en marche les caméras. Le sentiment lui fit froncer les sourcils, son maux de tête augmentant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Agent Hill ! » Appela-t-il, parlant à la caméra installée à proximité. « Je suis prêt à partir. »

Il y eut une courte pause, puis la voix de l'Agent Hill retentit. « M. Potter, au nom du SHIELD, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Voulez-vous venir en paix ? »

Harry cligna des yeux vers la caméra, ses pensées confuses. « What the fuck ? »

« Voulez-vous nous permettre de vous retenir ? »

Harry se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur le mur à côté de la porte. Sa tête tournait, et il avait un goût sucré dans la bouche. Gaz, pensa-t-il lointainement. Ils devaient avoir commencé à le diffuser dès la fermeture de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas senti, jusqu'à ce que ses pensées soient trop décousues pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il glissa le long du mur, sa tempe appuyée contre le métal froid.

A travers la pièce, Thanos se mit à rire.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant vibrer le métal environnant.

Harry bascula vers l'avant, à la recherche d'un peu d'air frais. Il appela sa magie, mais ne réussis pas à l'utiliser ? Il y avait des pieds autour de lui, lui tournant sur le dos en lui attachant les bras. Il leva les yeux vers leurs visages, à peine capable de reconnaître l'Agent Hill derrière le masque à gaz sur son visage. Il concentra son énergie lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un embêté par la manche de sa chemise.

« Non ! » Grogna-t-il, et il balança ses poings joints au visage de l'Agent. Il créa une fenêtre de confusion et à l'aide du mur, il réussit à se hisser sur ses pieds.

Il pouvait à peine voir maintenant, mais il trébucha dans la petite pièce au-delà de la prison de Thanos.

« Nous avons pour ordre de ne pas vous faire de mal, M. Potter, mais nous allons utiliser toute méthode nécessaire pour vous retenir. » Appela Hill. Harry l'ignora, trébuchant vers l'ascenseur.

« Pense-t-il que cela va fonctionner ? » Demanda l'un des agents.

« Attrapez-le. » Commanda Hill.

L'un des agents le frappa derrière le genou et il tomba, roulant immédiatement sur le côté.

« … Faites une erreur… » Murmura-t-il. « … Ce qu'il veut. Ne… »

Il ne put pas les en empêcher cette fois, il sentit une aiguille plantée à l'intérieur de son coude. Hill regardait vers lui, son visage vide d'expression.

« Idiot. » Soupira-t-il alors que ses muscles se détendaient.

Tout devint gris, puis noir.

0000000

Maria regarda les yeux du sorcier. « Injectes en lui à nouveau. » Dit-elle à Sitwell, qui hésita, mais prépara une autre injection de sédatif.

Le médecin s'avança. Elle claqua des doigts devant le visage de Potter, tout en disant son nom. Puis elle frotta ses doigts sur son sternum. Les mains de Potter se contractèrent mais il ne se réveilla pas.

« Il est endormi. » Annonça le médecin.

« Aérez la chambre ! » Ordonna Hill. Aussitôt, les évents s'ouvrirent, aspirant rapidement l'air vicié tout en le remplaçant par l'air de la surface.

« Nettoyé. » Annonça l'Agent.

Maria enleva son masque. Elle observa le médecin alors qu'elle commençait habilement une ligne intraveineuse.

« Il est sous sédation lourde. » Dit calmement le médecin.

« Bien. Préparez-le pour le transport. »

Elle se détourna, Sitwell la suivant. Elle activa son oreillette et se connecta à Fury alors que Sitwell activait l'ascenseur. Il lui répondit alors qu'ils commençaient à monter.

« C'est fait, monsieur. Potter a été placé sous sédation, et il est prêt pour le transport. Le Titan semble disposé à attendre un certain temps. »

« C'est bon de l'entendre. » Dit calmement Fury. « Procédez comme prévu. »

« Comme c'est écrit. » Annonça tranquillement Maria.

Fury grogna et raccrocha. Maria lâcha son oreillette et se tourna vers Sitwell. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je ne doute pas des ordres. » Dit-il. « Mais est-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire ? J'ai vu les images. Potter pourrait être la seule personne pouvant battre Thanos. »

« Vous vous inquiétez trop. » Déclara calmement Maria, puis garda le silence jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur ne les dépose au niveau supérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stark apparu dans le ciel. Hill ne prit pas la peine de se lever de sa place.

« Qui est en commande ici ? »

Maria se tourna alors, le regardant au-dessus de sa tasse de café. Elle leva la main. Immédiatement, Stark se dirigea vers elle, envoyant plusieurs agents subalternes sur le côté. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses poings fermés.

« Je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. » Dit Stark d'une voix basse et furieuse. « Emmenez-moi voir mon ami ou je détruis cette installation. »

« Il n'est pas là, Stark ! »

« Conneries ! »

« C'est la vérité. » Déclara Maria avec désinvolture. « Il a été emmené hors de la base il y a quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas où il va. »

Stark la regarda quelques longues minutes, puis mit son casque, cachant son expression. Quelques instants plus tard il tourna les talons.

« Je reviendrais, pour vous et pour Fury. C'est une promesse. »

Maria fredonna en prenant une autre longue gorgée de café. Elle regarda Iron Man décoller.

Et elle sourit.

Le chapitre 6 n'est malheureusement pas encore sortit, alors il n'y en aura peut-être pas la semaine prochaine :3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Fred tirait sur sa veste en kevlar, mal à l'aise, alors qu'il marchait sur le trottoir, George à ses côtés. Il avait été facile d'assommer deux des policiers moldus et voler leurs uniformes. Un simple glamour sur leurs cheveux les rendait presque méconnaissables. Ils s'assurèrent d'avoir l'air occupé, et personne ne les avaient arrêtés alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers le personnel d'urgence. C'était en partie parce qu'ils avaient fait un excellent travail de mélange, mais surtout parce que la plupart des gens étaient encore sous Imperio.

« On pourrait penser que ce serait facile de trouver deux dieux à New York. » Déclara paresseusement George.

« C'est vrai, frère, c'est vrai. » Déclara Fred. « Peut-être que nous devrions demander des directions ? »

George tourna la tête, regardant Fred à travers son écran facial. « Tu es un idiot. »

« C'est juste une idée. » Déclara Fred.

« J'ai une meilleure idée » Dit tout à coup George, avant de se diriger vers deux hommes en costume noirs se tenant à proximité.

D'après les hommes qui n'étaient pas sous Imperio dans les rues – et ils étaient faciles à repérer, car leurs uniformes étaient différents, lisses et sans marques – le dommage était à peine comparable à l'attaque, il y a quelques semaines. Il n'y avait pas eu de victimes civiles, un miracle sur lequel les moldus allaient travailler. Les hommes sous Imperio suivaient très bien les ordres, et semblaient même capables de raisonner et de résoudre des problèmes pour aider avec le nettoyage. Pendant la guerre, Fred avait reçu une formation approfondie pour reconnaître les personnes sous Imperium. S'il ne l'avait pas eue, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de le dire.

Cela le rendait triste de voir à quel point Harry avait pratiqué pour ce sort. Mais il en était à contrecœur heureux, maintenant, comme George qui trottait derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda curieusement Fred.

« Je n'ai pas demandé les directions. » Déclara George, souriant. « C'est une idée stupide. »

« Bien sûr. » Di Fred d'une voix traînante. « Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

« Les dieux sont sur une petit île. » Annonça fièrement George.

« Toute la ville est sur une île. »

« L'une des plus petites. Je viens de dire… »

« Ouais, ouais. Je t'ai entendu. Par où ? »

« Sud. »

« Eh bien, c'est spécifique. » Grommela Fred. « Nous avons besoin d'un transport. »

Ils partirent vers le Sud, évitant le périmètre mis en place. Heureusement, la plupart des gens étaient encore sous terre, donc ils avaient les rues pour eux. Ils trouvèrent une voiture, et George lutta pour dénuder les bons fils jusqu'à ce que Fred ne le remplace.

« Pointe-moi l'île du Gouverneur » Entonna Fred depuis le siège passager. « Sud » Annonça-t-il.

George lui tapa l'épaule et monta dans la voiture.

0000000

Natasha regardait tranquillement Steve être escorté près du pont. Heureusement, Fury semblait en avoir terminé avec eux, tournant les talons pour retourner aux commandes. A côté d'elle, Clint était tout aussi calme qu'elle, mais elle sentait son agitation. Une simple pression sur son poignet était assez pour lui. Elle dirigea son attention vers Coulson, qui examinait pensivement le profil de Fury. Puis il se tourna, hochant la tête vers la porte. Natasha et Clint le suivirent.

Dès que les portes furent refermées, Clint ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler.

« Non. » Dit calmement Coulson, l'arrêtant avant qu'il ne puisse commencer. « Suivez-moi. »

Il les conduits à son propre bureau, leur fit signe de prendre un siège et s'assit dans le sien.

« Comment va ta jambe ? » Demanda-t-il les bras croisés alors qu'il démarrait son ordinateur.

« Bien. »

« Tu iras voir un médecin dès que nous aurons terminé pour te faire examiner. » C'était une déclaration, et Natasha soupira et hocha la tête.

« Phil… » Dit humblement Clint.

« Un moment. » Coulson entra une commande dans l'ordinateur et toutes les lumières du bureau vacillèrent un instant alors que Coulson désactivait les dispositifs de surveillance. « D'accord » Annonça-t-il. « Maintenant, nous pouvons parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Bêla Clint. « A quoi pense Fury ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ? »

« Pour la même raison que vous. » Dit calmement Coulson.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Natasha.

Coulson se rassit, regardant Natasha et Clint un moment. « Avez-vous confiance en moi, vous deux ? » Natasha haussa les sourcils, laissant son visage parler pour elle. A côté d'elle, Clint se moqua et se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise. Le sourire de Coulson était éphémère mais sincère. « Bon. » Dit-il sèchement. « Vous partez le plus tôt possible. Cette menace n'est pas terminée. Nous avons besoin de rassembler l'équipe. »

« Avengers rassemblement » Rit Clint.

Coulson sourit puis pointa Natasha. « Médecin. Maintenant. »

Natasha grommela sous son souffle, mais elle savait que Clint allait la suivre comme son ombre, et qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. La mâchoire de Clint était serrée alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau, le moment de légèreté passé et remplacé par l'inquiétude furieuse de Clint. Natasha ne parla pas sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, car il y avait toujours la possibilité d'être entendu dans le couloir. Clint était calme aussi, mais Natasha pouvait voir qu'il avait des pensées furieuses qu'il ne voulait pas révéler alors qu'ils étaient en public. Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Natasha s'arrêta et leva les sourcils. Il lui rendit son regard pendant un moment, puis prit une profonde inspiration. L'agitation s'arrêta et il lui offrit un sourire crispé. Natasha hocha la tête et enclencha le mécanisme de la porte.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans une sorte de calme désespéré. Clint attrapa l'un des médecins juniors et exigea de savoir ce qui se passait. Au milieu des bégaiements nerveux, ils apprirent que les deux inconnus qu'ils étaient censés détenir dans le centre médical avaient disparus, mais pas seulement. La majorité de l'équipement avait été court-circuité. Clint libéra l'homme en souriant.

« Je parie 20$ que Banner est parti avec eux. » Déclara tranquillement Clint.

« Je ne prendrais pas ce pari » Déclara Natasha. « Coulson voulait que nous sachions qu'ils étaient partis. »

« Ouais. » Grogna Clint. « Mais il voulait aussi que quelqu'un examine ta jambe. Bien essayé. »

Natasha soupira et se laissa remorquer à l'un des lits. La longue entaille à l'extérieur de sa cuisse avait besoin de points de suture, et Natasha endura les administrations des médecins avec patience, à contrecœur, alors que Clint se perchait sur le dos d'une chaise à proximité.

« Journée passionnante, hein ? » Demanda négligemment Clint.

Le médecin leva les yeux derrière son masque, mais n'eut aucune expression alors qu'il faisait un autre point à la blessure de Natasha.

« Parle-moi de ça. Après la dernière, cette opération semble facile. Ensuite, c'est arrivé. »

Natasha regarda les techniciens travailler sur l'équipement, écoutant négligemment Clint interroger son médecin.

« Que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé ? » (NdT : Sorry, j'ai du mal à traduire cette phrase en bon français ^^')

« Aucune idée » Dit distraitement l'homme. « J'ai entendu un technicien dire que ça ressemblait à une impulsion EMP, mais ça ne concerne que le centre médical. Mon argent est sur les deux prisonniers qu'ils ont apportés. Mais quand nous les avons scannés, ils sont venus nettoyer. Aucune technologie, pas de biométrie cachée. » Le médecin haussa les épaules.

Natasha regarda Clint par-dessus le médecin, et Clint lui donna un petit signe de compréhension.

« D'accord, c'est terminé. » Annonça le médecin en pressant doucement un pansement sur la plaie cousue. « Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Essayez de ne pas les mouiller. Revenez dans 7 jours, et quelqu'un les enlèvera. Vous, euh, ne devriez pas les faire par vous-même. »

Clint se mit à rire en voyant la mine renfrognée se peignant sur le visage de Natasha. « Tu ne vis que pour ça. »

« C'était plus efficace pour prendre soin de moi-même » Déclara causalement Natasha.

« Ouais. Cette infection était super efficace. »

Le médecin se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, jetant ses gants dans la poubelle. « Je dirais d'essayer de le prendre doucement, mais je suis réaliste. Désolé pour votre uniforme. »

Natasha regarda le patch qui avait été coupé le long de sa jambe pour que le médecin puisse voir la blessure. « J'en ai d'autres. » Dit-elle calmement.

Le médecin sourit tristement. « Ouais, je le parie. Besoin d'un analgésique ? »

Natasha ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question, en se levant, tout en ignorant la douleur qui enflamma sa jambe. Clint leva les sourcils, mais il comprit instantanément. Il offrit son bras et Natasha se pencha légèrement sur lui.

Le médecin les regarda, surpris. « Est-ce si mauvais que ça ? » Il sembla regretter la question immédiatement.

Clint, facile à vivre, sourit et commença à diriger Natasha hors du centre. « Je sais qu'elle est effrayante, mais elle se fatigue à chaque fois depuis un certain temps. Ne le dites à personne. »

« Oui. » Décida catégoriquement Natasha. « Ne le faites pas. »

Le médecin, suffisamment apeuré, disparu de nouveau dans la foule. Clint cacha son tressaillement alors que Natasha enterrait ses doigts dans son coude. La vengeance distribuée, elle tourna son attention vers l'intérieur.

Bon, pensait-elle. Bruce avait disparu. L'homme était connu, sans parler de son alter égo explosif, pour sa capacité à disparaître. S'il ne le savait pas déjà, Fury aurait bientôt son emplacement.

Les utilisateurs magiques étaient la wild card (NdT : Wild Card, c'est un risque en gros, une carte blanche, mais je préfère le laisser en anglais). Fury semblait avoir une meilleure compréhension de leurs capacités. Alors que la pensée que le directeur avait accès aux moyens de neutraliser les utilisateurs de magie semblait fantastique, Natasha ne pouvait pas le rejeter. Elle ne comprenait pas bien, mais Harry avait admis qu'il ne pouvait se téléporter qu'à des endroits familiers. Si c'est vrai pour Harry, alors c'était probablement vrai pour tous les utilisateurs de magie.

La Tour était son premier pari.

Elle se tourna vers Clint, les sourcils levés. Aussitôt elle eut l'attention de son partenaire. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des petites salles de briefing. Elle était petite, les murs solides et obscurcissant. Ce n'était pas sans danger, mais l'illusion était la bienvenue. Ses doigts se déplacèrent, touchant son uniforme et tripotant ses cheveux alors qu'elle demandait à voix haute ce que pensait Clint de la dernière bataille.

« Je vais plutôt bien, tout compte fait. » Dit-elle tristement. Silencieusement, établir un contact. Banner + deux autres.

« Je ne savais pas que Thanos serait si laid. » 10-4. Distraction nécessaire. Rendez-vous emplacement Brooklyn maison sûre, 6212, 5ème. Indications concernant Stark ?

« Est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu as à dire ? » Distraction 10-4, rendez-vous. Prendre la fuite avec Cap Rogers. Stark – inconnu. Rencontre T-24 h.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais aller voir Coulson et lui faire un rapport au sujet de notre voyage au centre médical. » Clint se tenait là, souriant tristement.

Natasha aussi, jouant une fois de plus jusqu'à la douleur. Son mouvement de séparation ne nécessitait pas de traduction littérale, mais il comprit. « Je vais prendre une douche. » Annonça-t-elle.

Les yeux de Clint s'adoucirent, juste un peu, et il lui renvoya son geste. « Garde tes bandages au sec » Déclara Clint.

Parfois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

0000000

George mis la voiture dans le parc, regardant à travers les eaux sales de l'Hudson, près de l'île.

« D'accord. » Dit-il calmement. « Et maintenant ? »

Fred se contenta de sourire et sortit de la voiture. George, toujours prudent, regarda autour avant de faire la même chose.

« Ils sont des dieux, non ? » Demanda rhétoriquement Fred. « Comment les gens contactent-ils les dieux, normalement ? »

George le regarda un instant avec de sourire.

0000000

Tony demanda à JARVIS de scanner la zone, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du transport qui avait emmené Harry. Tony se donna un moment pour paniquer, son horreur cachée du monde par son casque. Puis il vola à la maison, provisoirement à l'aise avec l'idée qu'il soit un génie maudit, et s'il voulait trouver quelqu'un, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il atterrit sur la plate-forme de démontage de son appartement, se forçant à marcher lentement pour que l'armure soit enlevée. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son atelier, il était donc un peu surpris quand Bruce apparu devant lui.

Bruce hocha la tête, regardant ostensiblement du côté des deux sorciers assis sur son canapé. Tony le dévisagea un instant.

« Y a-t-il un moyen magique de suivre quelqu'un qui n'est pas là ? »

Le visage de Bill s'obscurcit et il se voûta. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

Sa femme, cependant, devint encore plus froide. Elle avait l'air énervée, et Tony se prépara à une confrontation. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Bill tendit la main et la posa sur son poignet. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, mais Fleur se calma légèrement et Bill se redressa.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, et il y avait de l'acier dans sa voix.

Tony grogna, sa rage augmentant alors qu'il y repensait. « Le SHIELD est arrivé. Ils ont pris Harry. Je ne sais pas où. Fait un truc magique pour le chercher, merci. Je vais en bas faire la même chose. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quelque chose, Tony partit. Il se détendit dès qu'il mit les pieds dans l'atelier, son espace, absolument sans danger, merci beaucoup ! Il se jeta sur un poste de travail et se frotta les mains.

« On y va JARVIS. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Le satellite se nourrit de la zone bleue lumineuse autour de lui, les données commençant une heure avant l'arrivée de Tony sur l'île. JARVIS avait déjà fait un balayage, balayant les visuels pour tout transport qui pouvait avoir quitté l'île à ce moment-là. Les résultats ou les non-résultats que Tony avait trouvé étaient tous répertoriés. A un certain point, Thor était arrivé avec son frère et étaient toujours là. Les transports arrivaient encore avec les restes de l'armée de Thanos. Tony les suivis, gardant à l'esprit qu'il était possible que l'un de ces transports aient quitté l'île avec Harry. Il était chanceux de savoir que la Technologie du SHIELD n'était rien par rapport à la sienne.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tracer chaque transport par son signal électronique spécifique, une quantité encore inférieure de temps pour exploiter de façon rétroactive les communications en cours à travers chacune des consoles. Il n'y avait aucune mention de Harry, par son nom ou autrement. Alors que JARVIS faisait cela, Tony alla sur une branche et calcula le poids des transporteurs prétendument vides, mais Harry était minuscule, et toute fluctuation de poids entre les véhicules pourrait être facilement expliqué.

Vingt minutes après que Tony ait commencé, il se souvint qu'Harry avait été équipé d'un communicateur, l'un des nombreux qu'il avait construit pour l'équipe après l'autre invasion. (N'était-ce pas drôle. Deux invasions extraterrestres en autant de mois. Quelle vie !) C'était un travail rapide, comprendre quel communicateur avait arraché Harry en partant. Il ne transmettait pas maintenant, ce serait trop espérer. Tony se retourna, numérisant le dernier signal clair. Il avait disparu depuis un certain temps, l'affaiblissement du signal montrant qu'il était dans un souterrain. Il réapparut environ trente minutes plus tard, vers l'Ouest, tout en gagnant de l'altitude avant de disparaître.

« Je pense que nous avons quelque chose, J » Murmura-t-il.

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit spontanément JARVIS en couvrant les trajectoires de transport. Un correspondait parfaitement.

« Ajoute-le. »

« J'ai déjà commencé à le faire. Le Mark VII est prêt pour l'assemblage, mais avant de partit, le Dr Banner a quelques informations pour vous. »

Le visage de Tony se tordit, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, mais ne voulait pas rater une information importante.

« Très bien ! » Dit-il peu de temps après. « Il est dans la galerie ? »

« Correct monsieur. »

« Sais-tu ce à quoi je penses, JARVIS ? »

« Je suis bon, mais pas assez. »

Le sourire de Tony était fragile, mais il se laissa réconforter par JARVIS. « Je me demanda comment le SHIELD a réussi à capturer un sorcier surpuissant. »

« Cela me semble peu probable. »

« Commence un nouveau protocole, J. Regarde les systèmes du SHIELD. » Tony leva les yeux vers le plafond. « En particulier tout ce qui concerne les programmes en corrélation avec la phase II ou toute arme ou technologie nouvellement acquise. Je veux une liste complète. »

L'ascenseur le déposa à la galerie alors que JARVIS lançait un calme 'oui monsieur' en affirmation.

Bruce leva les yeux de sa tablette et se leva. « Le SHIELD a arrêté Steve. »

Tony cligna des yeux, silencieux un instant, mais seulement un instant. « Fury est devenu fou. »

Bruce hocha la tête, compte tenu de la gravité de la déclaration. C'était tout cela, toute la gravité.

« Clint est sur le chemin pour retourner à l'Helicarrier. Il a fortement laissé entendre que nous devrions partir avant que Fury ne décide que nous aussi devions être emprisonnés. »

Tony savait qu'il devait partir, Harry s'éloignait de plus en plus. Il croisa les bras et ferma un instant les yeux, admettant à contrecœur que la situation était un gâchis. C'était un énorme gâchis, et ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. » Dit-il là haute voix.

« Ouais. » Accepta sèchement Bruce. « Quelle partie ? »

« Tout» Déclara Tony. « Toute cette situation n'a aucun sens. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Fury. C'est un connard, mais il n'est pas complètement stupide. »

Bruce resta calme un moment. Puis Tony regarda son visage se durcir alors qu'il sautait sur l'encéphalogramme de Tony, la parcourant comme un pro. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils étaient les sciences bros.

« Contrôle de la pensée ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Tony. « Nous l'avons vu auparavant. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, déposant Barton dans la galerie. « Fury est devenu fou. » Annonça-t-il.

« Contrôle de l'esprit » Offrit sinistrement Tony.

Barton s'arrêta. « Ouais. » Accepta-t-il. « C'est le consensus. Je pensais que nous avions fini avec ça. » Il plissa les yeux. « Sommes-nous sûr que Loki n'est pas derrière tout ça ? »

« Non. » Admis tranquillement Bruce.

Barton soupira. « Très bien, nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Nous abandonnons la Tour. Tant que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui se passe avec Fury, nous ne pouvons pas rester. Nat et moi avons un appartement à Brooklyn. Donnez-moi une minute, je sécurise le périmètre, range mon matériel et nous partons. »

« Vous partez. » Corrigez Tony. « Je vais chercher Harry. »

Barton acquiesça, puis partit dans le couloir.

« J'y vais. » Dit Tony en allant vers la plateforme de montage. « Je serai en contact, j'espère qu'Harry sera avec moi. »

Bruce hocha la tête, et agita la main alors que l'armure commençait à s'assembler.

« Mon ami » Dit-il calmement. « Je viens pour toi. »

Avec une explosion des propulseurs, il s'envola.

0000000

La distraction avait été facile. Les techniciens dans les laboratoires chimiques étaient facilement excitables. Un recâblage rapide dans le système d'alarme et l'ensemble de l'Helicarrier était en état d'alerte pour un déversement de produits chimiques toxiques potentiels. C'était arrivé assez souvent pour que ça ne soit pas complètement inconnu, et il fallait que tout le personnel commence à adopter l'un des nombreux protocoles de confinement. Natasha pariait que Fury ne voudrait pas que tous sachent qu'il retenait Captain America, ce qui signifiait qu'il était confiné à son lit, à l'opposé de la zone de confinement. Ils le déplaceraient maintenant, parce que Fury n'était pas stupide et savait probablement que Steve s'éclipserait à la première occasion.

Elle se trompait rarement, et elle n'avait pas tort. Elle avait elle-même remonté le système de ventilation, en admettant que Clint avait raison en disant que c'était la meilleure façon de se déplacer sans se faire voir. Steve et son escorte auraient besoin de passer par sa position, et un instant plus tard, ils arrivaient. Natasha se déplaça délibérément, et Steve leva les yeux vers l'évent. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'il pouvait faire ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux dans l'ombre. Son pari fut gagné, et il ralenti alors que son escorte passait sous l'évent.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda l'un des agents, se déplaçant nerveusement.

« Quelque chose dans ma botte. » Le capitaine plia son pied, et Natasha frappa.

Elle sortit de l'évent, ses cuisses s'enroulant autour du cou de l'agent. Elle serra, faisant pression sur sa carotide. L'agent tomba quelques secondes plus tard, l'autre agent tombant à côté de lui après un crochet du droit de Steve.

« On doit y aller, capitaine. »

« Ouais. » Dit Rogers, fronçant les sourcils en regardant les agents. Il la regarda un moment, sa réticence se reflétant dans son expression. Natasha le regarda, montrant son impatience, et Steve soupira, lui faisant signe de montrer la voie.

Natasha décolla, utilisant sa connaissance des couloirs afin d'éviter tout personnel. Ils avaient presque atteint la piste d'atterrissage avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. L'équipe leur barrant la route était armée, mais Natasha doutait sévèrement qu'ils transportent des munitions mortelles.  
Le capitaine ne semblait pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Il sortit devant elle et Natasha souffla, ennuyée.

« Vous ne voulez pas faire ça. » Déclara calmement Rogers. « Il suffit de nous laisser passer. »

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous escorter, vous et l'Agent Romanov, jusqu'à la zone de confinement. » Déclara le chef d'équipe. « Je suis désolé monsieur. » Il leva son fusil.

Natasha était déjà en mouvement. Elle courut vers l'avant, glissant sur ses genoux vers la fin, alors que l'équipe ouvrait le feu. Des fléchettes, nota-t-elle. Elle utilisa son élan pour sauter en douceur sur ses pieds, saisir le col d'un des fusils et le pointer sur son épaule alors que l'Agent tirait. Elle poussa l'Agent vers l'avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, puis l'assomma. Immédiatement, elle tomba, balayant sa jambe pour frapper un autre agent dans le derrière du genou. Il descendit. Un choc brutal plus tard et il était par terre. Rogers avait traité deux des quatre autres et Natasha se tourna, à la recherche des deux derniers hommes. Il y eu un doux 'thunk' puis le bruit sourd d'un corps frappant le pont métallique. Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme restant alors qu'il posait son fusil et levait les mains en l'air. Tous trois restèrent en silence un moment, Natasha et le Capitaine lorgnant l'homme sur le terrain.

Visiblement mal à l'aise avec le silence, l'agent lâcha. « Quelque chose ne va pas ici. » Le jeune homme se redressa. « J'essaie de ne pas suivre aveuglément les ordres. »

« Bonne idée » Admis Natasha, et l'Agent soupira de soulagement.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demanda Rogers.

« Agent Spencer. » Dit le jeune homme, tirant son casque pour révéler des boucles brunes, et des yeux bleus foncés. « Pourriez-vous me frapper avant de partir ? Je voudrais éviter d'être consigné pour vous avoir laissés vous échapper. »

« Merci Agent Spencer » Déclara Roger. « Nous nous souviendrons de votre aide. »

« Super. » Dit le jeune homme. « Captain America me doit une faveur. » Il souriait. « Tu devrais y aller. »

Rogers hocha gravement la tête, puis assomma l'Agent d'un coup de poing. « Ok. » Dit-il lourdement. « Allons-y. »

Natasha ouvrit la voie vers le transport choisi, essayant de ne pas sourire au regard étonné de Rogers quand il découvrit son bouclier et le reste de son équipement à l'arrière ?

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as dit que tu es incroyable ? » Demanda Rogers alors qu'il mettait la partie supérieure de son armure.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'entendre à nouveau. » Le contrôle piaillait dans son oreille mais elle les ignora, engageant le moteur et décollant.

« Agent Romanov » Grogna Fury à travers l'oreillette. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais ? »

« Je pars, monsieur. » Dit drôlement Natasha avant de bloquer sa fréquence.

Rogers, tout habillé, pris place dans le fauteuil du co-pilote. « Qu'est-ce qui les empêches de venir après nous ? » Demanda-t-il. Natasha se retourna et haussa les sourcils. « Peu importe, bien sûr, tu les as eus. A quoi pensais-je ? » Natasha ricana. « Que savons-nous de cette situation ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » Admis Natasha. « Mais nous savons une chose. Fury est beaucoup de choses » Déclara gravement Natasha. « Mais il n'est pas stupide. Nous pensons qu'il a été compromis. »

« Nous ? »

« Clint, Coulson, et moi. »

« Alors, quel est le plan ? »

« Clint est parti évacuer la Tour. Il y a quelques maisons sûres que nous utilisons. Le SHIELD en connait certaines, mais pas toutes. Nous allons nous y retrouver et passer en revues nos options. »

Rogers se rassit, frottant une main lasse sur son visage. « Je pensais bien que c'était trop facile. »

« Cela aurait dû être ton premier indice. Si cela semble trop facile, il l'est probablement. »

« Quelqu'un devrait écrire cela, l'enregistrer pour la postérité. »

Natasha serra les lèvres, essayant de cacher son sourire.

0000000

Ils n'avaient eu à prier que quelques minutes avant que l'air ne miroite et que Loki n'apparaisse. Il avait l'air contrarié, mais il en avait le droit après ces derniers jours. Fred lui sourit, parce que putain, c'était Loki.

« Vous priez trop fort. » Dit Loki.

« Désolé monsieur. » Dit Fred.

« Ouais désolé. Mais nous avons quelque chose pour vous. » Annonça George.

« Un message. »

« C'est de Harry.

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté. « Allez-y. »

George lui transmit le message, Fred rajoutant quelques mots au besoin. A la fin, Loki semblait plus fasciné que concerné.

« Je sais de quoi il parle. Je dois parler avec mon frère. Est-ce que Potter vous as donné d'autres instructions ? »

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Loki se tut, pensif. « Très bien. Infiltrez l'organisation. Apprenez leurs plans. Ne vous faites pas attraper. »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Fred se tourna vers son frère, se demanda exactement ce dans quoi ils étaient tombés. Puis il avait disparu. La résolution fut remplacée par leur réticence, car chacun se souvenaient de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ici. Harry Potter était de la famille, et on ne laissait pas la famille derrière.

Et c'était Loki putain, Loki !

« Bien sûr » Convint Fred.

« Pas de problème. » Ajouta George.  
Loki hocha la tête, miroitant à nouveau avant de disparaître ? Fred et George regardèrent son ancien emplacement un moment, puis se regardèrent.

« Ok.» Soupira George.

« Ouais. » Déclara George. « Nous sommes incroyables. »

« Et nous allons nous faufiler dans une agence d'espionnage. C'est brillant. »

« Si brillant » Déclara George, souriant. « Que nous allons nous en vanter. »

« Nous allons nous en vanter pendant des années. »

« D'accord. » Déclara George avant de frapper dans ses mains. « Premier élément. Nous trouvons nos frères sorciers. Nous devons aller faire du shopping. »

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cette fois il n'y a pas de chapitre 7. Je n'ai le chapitre 6 que grâce à Aurysadik que je remercie grandement.


End file.
